Wishes are sometimes better left Unsaid
by FairySwimmer2u
Summary: Christmas Eve wasn't the best time for Kayla or Melody. So they of course went to their freind Arden's house.. A old manor where a game was found.. Leading to the the greatest adventure the three would ever have. Later COC, HOC and HermOC.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

-1**A/N: I own Kayla, Arden and Melody. The rest I must regretfully say belong to the great and powerful J.K Rowling who has more money then I have socks (Which is saying a lot).**

**Smile. ; ) Please Review.**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter One: Christmas Eve_

Standing there you could almost think that the whole place had been hit by a tornado. But under closer inspection anyone who ventured into this danger zone would realize that that is actually what my mother would call 'decoration'. The whole place was a mess of red and green, even the little beagle puppy that my little sister let loose in the house had a red and green sweater.

Mostly the whole 'Christmas' thing was driving my older brother half mad. He had decided long ago that the whole holiday was a scam, just about the time after he found out that there was no way my parents were giving him a laptop for a Christmas present along with a new car. So ever since then he's been the grouch of Christmas, even when it comes to the best parts like the cookies or even the eggnog. Well I hate eggnog, but my mom's eggnog is always filled with sugar enough to kill a grown man if any ever decided to come over.

This Christmas though we were housing our Grandparents. Two ancient looking people who looked as fragile as rice paper. Both of them were in their mid nineties, and acted like any old person was expected to. Well my Grandfather at least. My Grandmother was a energetic lady, even at her old age she was the one making the cookies look like something out of a horror film just to see my mother have a breakdown.

"Those are for Janie's party this afternoon! How exactly am I supposed to make a whole new batch before they come over!" she had cried throwing her hands into the air, sending a great cloud of flour about the kitchen.

Janie, the little sister in question, luckily was out of the room and didn't see what she was about to feed her thirty or so little devils of friends. Instead she was upstairs with Matt, most likely arguing over where he was going to go when this whole party was taking place.

Me on the other hand was not going to be even a miles distance of the place. To be in the same house as my sisters friends is taking your own life into your hands. I was on my way to my friend Arden's house at the moment of the cookie breakdown. And even the pitiful look of 'save me' I was getting from the puppy was not going to slow me down.

"I'll be back soon." I said as I shuffled about the stairway trying to get my coat on as hurriedly as possible.

"Where are you going!" shrieked my mother her voice as clear as a tinker bell, and also as harmful to my ears.

"To Arden's, I'll be back soon." I said crossing my fingers that she would not push anything further.

Probably because I had wished that she appeared at the stairway next to me, looking a royal mess. Her brown curls, which Melody often refers to as the springs, were twisted every which way with powder caking them as well as her already pale white face.

"You were supposed to help with the party Kayla, you said you would." she hissed her eyes mere slits.

"I will when I get back, I'm just going over to finish up something for the report we're doing." I said back trying to edge my way backward toward the door.

"Winter break is for another week Kayla, don't you dare try to leave me alone with them!"

"I don't know what you mean mother. Oh look at the time! Best be going before they leave without me!" I said hurriedly as she began to move forward.

Sadly I am not as fast as any elf like in Lord of the Rings, but I luckily was fast enough to run out of that house without the terrifying women catching me. I ran out into the yard where Arden's brother Alex had his car parked.

Jumping into the car he gave me a odd look, as did Arden who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You have flour all over your hair, Kayla-" said Arden before I broke in after seeing my mother emerging from the house.

"DRIVE!" I screamed madly, "She's coming!"

Both looked at me oddly again, as if I had gone mad before Alex shrugged and put the car into gear. The last I saw of my mother was her practically sprinting at our car, even in that long skirt, with a cookie roller high over her head.

"So you want to tell me now why you had me get off of work early to come get you Kayla?" asked Alex in his brotherly way, though as usual his face wasn't hiding his amusement.

"Janie is having her truckload of little monsters come over for a 'Christmas eve' party. I was not sticking around for that, last time they tied me to a chair and gave me a makeover." I said shuddering slightly.

"How bad could that have been? You're a girl after all." said Alex his red eyebrows raised slightly.

"Not when twenty six-year olds are trying to make you look like a friggen clown." I replied still shuddering even as Alex's laughter filled the car.

"At least we saved you from that nightmare." said Arden grinning as I leaned my head against the side of the car.

"Oh yes, thank ye my knight in shining- leather." I said after taking a look at his outfit.

"You like it? Mum gave it to me early, said I needed it so I won't catch cold out here." he said proudly puffing up his dark brown leather coat with his hands.

"I like it so much I might steal it from you," I said laughing.

"I already tried, he's to protective over it. Its to much of a bother to even attempt Kayla, just to warn you." said Alex turning the car sideways so that we were parked in front of their house, only five minutes away from mine.

Getting out of the car I looked up at my favorite house of all time. It was a old manor like house, one of the last ones in San Francisco. Arden's great grandfather had left it to them, after he died at the age of 109. So the place was practically a museum on its own, filled with all sorts of interesting stuff.

Our favorite part of the house was the fact that you could get lost in its many rooms, though not as badly as you could in a mansion. Closets were filled with all sorts of clutter, some of which were as interesting as the stuff you'd find in a toy store. If we ever went to toy stores anymore that is.

Me and Melody's favorite part of the place though was the large attic. It was where we usually hung out on summer days, surrounded by the many books that the old library in the south wing had moved up there. It was a quant place, big enough for us to be able to dance around or play juvenile games like cops and robbers. Which never really turned out that well when your running on a wood floor that has many jagged edges that would continually make us trip.

But the place was more of a home to us then anywhere else. Getting out of Alex's station wagon I felt a warmth, as if I was finally going home for the first time in months.

"We brought Melody over earlier," said Arden coming to stand by me as I surveyed the house and yard, "She couldn't stand it at home either. I don't know what she was mumbling about most of the ride, but it sounded a lot like her dad came back home."

I shook my head angrily, "That man shouldn't even be allowed to step foot in that house. He should have been castrated for what he did."

"Kayla, please don't say that when your around me. It makes me cringe, just thinking guy would have to-" said Arden turning slightly pale.

"Arden that man deserves jail time at least."

"Cheating on his wife isn't a federal offence."

"He friggen slept with her sister. And I know he contributed to her suicide, I just know it."

"No one can prove anything." said Arden grabbing my arm. "Come'n lets stop arguing. We best try to put on a brave face so Melody doesn't completely have a bad holiday."

I grumbled but let Arden drag me into the man room of the house where Melody was already set up on the couch, her long flowing blonde hair over one side of it. She was half asleep, petting Max Arden's black Labrador. She looked up at us when we came in, along with Alex who popped down into a armchair the moment he came in turning the TV to the football channel.

"You guys want to go hang out in the attic?" she asked her voice as happy as ever as she sat up, the usual fake grin spread across her face.

"Sure." I said looking at Arden worriedly before we both went up the stairs following after Melody who was practically tripping over each step she took in her long jean skirt.

The moment we got upstairs and the door was closed all hell broke loose and once again the girl began to mutter. Muttering would have been the easiest thing to call it, though it was more along the lines of mad talk. Or rather 'the earth is going to end lets all freak out now' kind of talk.

"How could he come back? That scum of the earth-"

"Mel calm down." I cried grabbing her shoulders.

Her blue eyes met mine before she burst into tears, large watery ones that left marks on the dusty floor.

Hugging her I sent Arden a look that made him scramble for the toy box, or rather the game box as Mr. Hippo and Mr. Rabbit aren't usually played with much up here. He hurriedly pulled out a box, a board game that we never even tried yet and placed it on the floor of the room.

"Come'n lets play this, it looks interesting." said Arden in awe.

I don't even think he was faking. Melody stopped crying and looked down at what Arden had in front of him, a board game called 'Wish' with stars all around the outside of the word.

"What is that?" she asked though she was already kneeling down next to him, waiting for me to follow.

"It was in the game box. I don't think we've ever played it." said Arden.

"I don't think we've ever seen this." I murmured sitting down next to Melody, the three of us in a triangle around the box, "I would have played something like this ages ago."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Melody rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand before practically tearing the top of the box off.

Inside were three little figures, one a heart another a clock and the third what looked like a sword.

"How do we play?" I said as I picked up the heart, which barely was the size of the nail on my pinkie finger.

"First we set the three pieces in the middle of this." said Arden reading off the directions (a old parchment paper that looked as old as the house) and holding up a bowl like thing that looked made out of rock, "Then we make three wishes. One for each of us."

"Easy enough." I said putting the pieces into the bowl.

"Alright Melody you first." said Arden as the two of us turned to her.

"How about- I wish that we'd go on a adventure, away from here and all the things that are happening now." said Melody smiling slightly at the idea.

"I wish that we could have magical powers and see things that we'd only dreamed of." said Arden grinning as I rolled my eyes.

"And I wish that we'd find true love." I said smirking as they both gave me a weird look. "Hey, we all want that to. Along with adventure, and powers. But hey, sorry if I'm a girl and a romantic-"

"Its your wish Kayla, I just thought you'd wish for something like new shoes." joked Arden. Kicking him I nodded to the directions.

"What's next?"

Arden sighed opening the parchment again. He blinked looking up.

"Its blank." he said before adjusting his glasses and looking again.

"What do you mean blank? Like that games over?" asked Melody.

"Well that was short and rather pointless." I said before reaching over to pick up the pieces from the bowl.

Only they wouldn't come off the bottom. I yanked, pulled. Even Melody tried to help. They weren't moving.

"The directions from before aren't even there-" said Arden in a awed tone, with a shiver of fright. Looking up he asked, "What's going on?"

That's when the power went out. The lights just flickered and went out.

I could hear the others breathing as we looked about us, everything seeming scary and frightening in the darkness.

That was even before the place began to spin. We all grabbed hands and hooked our legs onto the table we were playing on as the room spun around and around and around- before even that was impossible and the whole place went black.

We must have let go because I felt myself falling, with nothing to hold onto. I screamed, my voice no longer audible to my own ears before I felt myself hit something wet, but slightly soft.

The impact though was enough to cause me to faint, and to let dreams take over my subconscious. Sighing I let my head roll to the side as everything began to get brighter.

: ): ): )Please Read and Review: ): ): )


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

-1**A/N: I own Kayla, Arden and Melody. Oh yeah, this chap will be in Melody's P.O.V. Just to confuse you all even more. Oh and J.K owns everything involving Harry Potter.. And all that happens or characters in any of the books.**

**Remember to Smile. ; ) Please Review.**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Two: Waking Up_

**Melody's P.OV**

Once upon a time I used to play soccer. Well it wasn't only me, Kayla did to until she sold out for swimming with the fish at our local pool. I still remember all those summer days though when there'd only be a soccer ball, a field and us. Just kicking it back and forth for hours, with no point whatsoever to what we were doing.

Being a soccer nut slightly still is the reason why I knew I was laying in grass.

After spending half your life in the soft wavy material you get a sixth sense of it. So clearly when I opened my eyes I expected to be on a soccer pitch, maybe knocked out from a ball that came back from where I kicked it at a bad angle.

I didn't expect to see two blue eyes staring back at me from a guy who was holding onto a broom.

So I did the only thing I could do. What can I say, I'm a girl and I have a tendency to be girly. I screamed. Screamed and screamed some more.

Broom boy's eyes went as big as saucers and he put a hand over my mouth as if to silence the sounds that were coming from me.

"Calm down, everything is going to be alright. Smith, can you take her to the hospital wing?" asked the blonde haired boy his hand still over my mouth.

Blinking I looked about myself for the first time, though still unable to move properly, half from fright and half from the fact that I was sort of laying on the ground with a hand pushing down on my mouth.

A boy, maybe a year younger then me came forward and took out a long stick like thing, something that made me blink again.

Suddenly I was in the air, and once again screaming my blonde head off.

"_Silencio_!" said the blonde haired boy. Suddenly my voice went away and I practically was shaking from fright.

"Diggory?" asked another boy turning to the blonde.

"I'm going to go get Dumbledore. Practice will go on as schedule-"

"There's another one!" shouted a black haired boy from across the pitch. "Its another girl!"

"I have a guy over here!" said a short little brown haired kid kneeling by what by the red hair was Jason.

Diggory looked as if he was either about to have a shock attack, only for a moment though. Then he got a hardness about him, a seriousness that even I thought he was brave for. On the other hand I was still suspended above the air and freaking out.

"Best cancel practice then. Paris, Ramón and Zachary you three take them to the infirmary immediately!" he shouted before shooing the rest of the broom boys toward what looked like a castle.

"Well then guess its just us then." said Zachary before the other two lifted my friends into the air with their wands.

In a fit of shock I felt everything go black, and my head roll backward...

* * *

I awoke again to the distant sound of heels onhardwood or tiledflooring, and what looked like Diggory snoozing in the chair next to me. I blinked sitting up in the bed, which looked like it was from a hospital, and stared at the boy.

Diggory- Why did it feel like I had heard that somewhere before?

The dream I had last night was horrible, I thought before looking at the boys hand and seeing that he held a that stick thing- that I reasoned as a wand tightly in his sleep. Did he mean to protect me? Or to protect himself against me?

Either way I slipped out of the bed as silently as I could to not disturb the blonde broom boy. The floor was cold under my feet, even colder as I stepped out from behind the curtains.

That's when I knew exactly where I was.

It was mostly thanks to the fact that the place was exactly like it was in the movies.. Minus that whole only seeing one part of it at once.

"Holy hell." I muttered under my breath in shock turning to look about me.

Kayla and Arden I found were in beds like mine after swiping away their curtains, though they were still knocked out, or asleep. I wasn't really sure since I'm not any doctor. Biting my bottom lip I looked about the area, though like the movies there wasn't any exit except the one doorway that led to what looked like a stairwell over looking a large beating clock.

Rustling from behind the curtains I had come from caused me to hide rather hurriedly under Arden's bed that I had been standing by, staring out at the boy who emerged looking rather rustled.

He was dancing around, at least that's what he looked to be doing, the middle of the room his wand outstretched. Smirking slightly at how funny he looked I held my breath as he passed over each place.

After sweeping the room his expression got on the most oddest of looks. Then he went running out of the room only to be stopped at the doorway by what looked to be Albus Dumbledore.

The movies didn't do him justice. In real life- Or whatever this is, he was tall and majestic looking. His beard was long, it hung past his belt though in a way that made it look almost natural as if that beard was a part of him. His long robes were burgundy, his eyes sparkling as I imagined when I had read the books years ago.

"What is it Mr. Diggory?" he asked his face kind as he looked down at the much younger man.

"I'm sorry professor, I know you told me to watch her till she wakes. I just can't find her! She must have snuck when I-" said Diggory blushing slightly at something in embarrassment.

Dumbledore sighed putting a hand on Diggory's shoulder. "Not to worry, she will be found. I do not blame you for this, but we must find her before she gets herself into trouble."

Trouble? I thought staring at them as they left in a hurry.

Getting out of the bottom of the bed I was just in time to hear Arden groan and shift slightly snoring loudly. Smirking I pushed him a little, since he was already on his side it made him take a plunge off the bed.

Landing on the ground hard he sent me a glare that only made me laugh all the harder. Smirking I helped him up putting a hand to his lips.

"We're in a adventure alright, just like the game." I said as we got to our feet. Waving my hands I showed him what I meant.

Arden looked as if he had swallowed a lemon as he stared about the infirmary his grey eyes as wide as they could possibly get. "Where are we?"

"You're the Harry Potter nut. You should know that." I whispered back shaking my head.

His eyes went wider still. "Hogwarts?"

"Bingo. And I thought you were hopelessly daft." I said shaking my head, "Looks like even the dumb ones have some ability of reason."

He scowled following me as I went over to where Kayla was sleeping, her hair a mess of tangles on her head. "Do you think we're going to be able to wake her?"

"She has a little sister, and a older brother who make more noise then a nuclear bomb. I don't think we'll have much luck." said Arden shaking her slightly causing the brown takes to move back and forth.

Footsteps up the stairs caused me to stifle a squeak a I yanked Arden downward under the bed.

"-don't know where she could have gone Dumbledore, this place has so many hiding spots she could be anywhere." said a old voice.

Looking through a gap in the blankets I bit my lip. It was filch, though he looked as evil and mean as he had ever looked in the movies. With his dirty ugly robes the man stood his cat staring about him with reddish eyes that reminded me of a devil animal's.

"Mr. Filch I am sure you can get a search in order." said Dumbledore as they walked in stopping in the middle of the room.

Diggory who had came with them gasped pointing toward Arden's bed.

"Another one has left! Oh no, I should have stayed here sir." he said staring at his shoes.

"We will find him as well." said Dumbledore shaking his head. "The fault is mine. I did not think another one could get past our lovely nurse."

"Why don't we tell them where we are?" whispered Arden to me as the two continued to pass blame.

"Because they have wands and we don't. What if they're going to jinx us because we're muggles? I seriously don't want to lose my memory!" I hissed back staring edgily at the cat who seemed to be staring over here.

"They're the good guys Mel. They wouldn't do that." said Arden. "Besides maybe they know a way home-"

Well that discussion of whether we were going to tell them where we were ended when the dreaded cat hissed and came toward us. It ended even more when a sigh came from above us.

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!"

I couldn't help it and neither could Arden. It was just such a Kayla thing to do, we both started laughing, even more when Kayla, who still was half asleep yanked up the cat into her arms.

"Hello kitty, aren't you a pretty little thing- What the heck is up with you eyes!" she suddenly gasping as she let the cat fall to the ground hissing.

Then she looked about her, the poor girl still in her Christmas sweater, Levi jeans and converses. And screamed. Screamed like a freaking banshee.

One thing you should know about Kayla is that she has good vocal cords even better then mine. Also the fact that she can go screaming for hours (thanks to practice fighting with Janie and Matt) and scream at a very high note made both of us practically jump her covering her mouth.

Leaving all three of us in the open being stared at by two wizards and a squib. We all blinked at each other until Dumbledore finally broke the silence.

"So now that the three of you are awake, care to tell me what you are doing at Hogwarts?"

: ): ): )Please Read and Review: ): ): )


	3. Chapter 3: The Terror of the Goose

-1**A/N: I own Kayla, Arden and Melody. Sadly I must admit that I am not J.K Rowling (or even anyway related to her). Everything, including Diggory (sniffle), belongs to her. Everything. Plot and my own characters are mine. Oh yeah F.Y.I this takes place in Harry's third year. Confusing I know. Happy Holidays everyone! (and Merry Christmas C just for you I'm putting this up at like 2).**

**Smile it makes you happier ; ) Please Review.**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Three: The Terror of the Goose_

**Arden's P.OV**

Dumbledore is a lot like my Grandfather. Happy but serious, and never straight to the point. But alwaysgiving wise when it comesto the important stuff-the food. Dumbledore was practically shoving food down our throats by the time we reached his office, ladled down with food from the kitchens.

"This is like some messed up dream." whispered Melody her blue eyes wide as she watched Kayla gobble down yet another sugary doughnut, or something that looked like one.

"Oh, but it is a good dream." said Kayla grinning as she wiped the excess sugar off her lips with the back of her hand, "Did you not see that guy? He is one hot mama-"

"Ick, remember I'm still here." I said shuddering as Kayla merely laughed.

"If there was a hot girl there you'd be saying the same thing." she said running a hand through her now brushed brown locks. "Anyone know where this office of his is?"

Shaking our heads we continued to follow Dumbledore down yet another hallway. The place was like a bloody maze, it made my manor look like a tiny little shed. Even the paintings were grander then the ones that are hanging in the downstairs library, the ones that were my Great grandparents pride and joy.

"I love their accents though. Despite the fact that they do all sort of have terrible dress habits." remarked Melody nodding toward Dumbledore's robes.

"He probably can hear you Mel. I wouldn't say all that bad of stuff around one of the greatest wizards their world has ever known." said Kayla as she looked over her treats, as if to decide on what to devour next. "Then again wouldn't that be our world now?"

"Hey as soon as we find a way home we are taking it. I am so not missing Christmas just so we can go gallivanting about in some book guys." I said moodily as I stole a cracker from Melody's pocket.

"You just want to open your presents, or rather open that Ipod you've been begging for centuries for." said Melody glaring at me as I ate the cracker.

"Actually I don't think it is even close to Christmas here. Haven't you guys looked out the windows at all? Its like the middle of summer!"

"Actually it's the first week of March." said Dumbledore stopping suddenly and turning to us. Melody gulped.

"We missed Christmas? How is that possible? I thought we were only out for a little while.." said Melody.

"You three best come in and explain all that has happened to me." said Dumbledore before he turned to a statue of what looked like a bird type thing.

"Sugar Cane." he said smiling as a stairway appeared.

"We need one of those for the manor." I said sighing as Kayla shook her head and dragged me up the stairs after Dumbledore.

We reached the top of the stairs where a door was and went in sitting in a sofa seat in front of a desk.

"Now then, will someone please explain this all to me?" asked Dumbledore.

He would have had more luck with a class of Kindergarteners then getting my attention. Luckily Melody was able to explain everything while me and Kayla looked about in awe.

The place was huge and put my father's office to disgrace. Even Alex's room that's filled with all sorts of gadgets and things would be no match compared to the stuff Dumbledore had in there. Everywhere you looked there were things that you just itched to touch and to feel. But what really caught our attention was a bird. A fiery red bird with feathers that were long and beautiful.

"Wow! That's even cooler then it was in the movies." said Kayla in surprise.

Of course Dumbledore at this looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

Melody in annoyance sighed, "Where we came from all of this is a book series, that are made into movies and stuff. So can you help us?"

"This game that you talked of- You say the directions disappeared right after you three made your wishes?" asked Dumbledore his voice almost as old sounding as he looked.

"Yes." we all said in unison though Kayla was still staring at the bird in awe.

"Then, maybe this is a game where you must first complete your wishes to end it. The only way I can reason you can go home, is if you first complete all that you have wished." said Dumbledore.

"What?" we all cried turning to him.

"All three wishes must be completed for you to go home. That is how the game should work, unless there are any loopholes-" said Dumbledore as we all sat in shock staring at him.

"How exactly are we supposed to find true love? We could be stuck here for the rest of our lives!" gasped Melody in shock, her blue eyes nearly popping out of her head in shock.

"Why couldn't we have just wished for a new puppy?" said Kayla groaning as she sank into her chair as Dumbledore nodded.

"Isn't there a spell you can do? Or some magical thing that will reverse what we did?" I asked sinking lower in my seat.

"No spell or potion that I know of has the power that you speak." said the elderly man standing, "Until I can find something though, I believe it would be best if you three stayed in a separate wing of the castle, until we figure this all out."

"Alright." said Melody getting up, her face still as pale as snow.

Kayla also got up her eyes still downcast. The only other time I have seen her this dishearten was years ago, when her little sister decided to give their fish 'Goldie' a shower. Lets just say fish weren't meant to have a shampooing like at a salon.

We followed Dumbledore out of the study and down the stairway all in silence. We walked past where the infirmary was and down more long hallways, twisting and turning so much that I was sure we'd never find our way around again. At least when we had visited the kitchens we had gone through a portrait stairway. This was just plain madness.

Kayla, who was ahead of us three gasped stopping at the doorway of somewhere.

Melody also made a sound of awe and the minute I caught up with them I knew why.

We were standing in the doorway leading to what looked like a large stairway, except the fact that it was many stairways put into one. It winded upward seemingly to nowhere, at the very top a sky light was just barely noticeable from where we stood.

"I don't feel so tall anymore." I mumbled before Kayla dragged me onto the stairway.

We all gave a squeak when the stairway began to move, causing Dumbledore to laugh heartily.

"I didn't actually think we'd move like this, if we were ever here like we are." said Melody looking down at the stairway edgily. "Hope this thing is sturdy."

"Melody we're hovering over the ground. There isn't anything sturdy about this, the whole thing isn't connected to anything." said Kayla laughing.

"Still, I hope this stair thingy doesn't drop or anything." mumbled Melody just as the stairway met what looked to be a hall like thing jutting out from the north wall.

We got off the stairway, the moment I stepped off the stairway returned to where it had been before. Then we went down yet another hall toward a doorway, then up another pair of stairs. It was like a twisted game of follow the leader, by the time we actually got to our destination I was practically falling asleep on my feet. It was like three in the morning in our time, or something like that.

"This should be to your liking," remarked Dumbledore stopping suddenly outside of a portrait. "We haven't used this wing in years."

We all looked up at the portrait of a- Well lets call it a centaur. At least that's what I think its called. He was big, bigger then even King Kong I bet. Long brown hair covered his head and fell past his shoulders in big locks. And I'd like to also note the brown horse guy didn't have any shirt on.

"So much for keeping this G." I said laughing at the girls, who were staring at the man open mouthed. I swear I saw Kayla drooling.

"Oxford Lions." said Dumbledore in his old raspy voice.

The portrait swung open and the girls snapped out of the spell they had been under blinking a lot. Then they both practically ran in ahead of us.

After the shrieking had stopped I followed the others in and had to fight the urge to shout myself. The place was great, huge like any dorm should be.

The main room was only one story, but with a ceiling that was at least fifty feet in the air. There was two stories on one side of the room, with what looked like three rooms overlooking the living room at the top of a large staircase that looked like the one from Titanic (which the others dragged me to). Kayla was already jumping on the sofa, a large almost bed like looking thing, while Melody had practically sprinted to what looked like a kitchen.

"I hope you find this to your convenience. You'll find the bathroom over there in the corner," said Dumbledore pointing toward a door to the right of the way we had come in, "If you need anything merely tell the portrait outside."

With that the man left, leaving me with the two crazy girls.

"At least its all blue," I said smirking as Melody gave a squeak, most likely from finding the huge pot she was now hugging to her chest, "And at least they like it."

I went ahead of the others up the stairs, as they seemed preoccupied with what they were doing. Reaching what looked to be the only boy looking room (the others were red and pink mine was of course green) I entered and grinned.

The place was huge and heavily furnished. On one wall there was a book case, on the other a large window. The bed was huge and a deep green. Even the wardrobe was huge-

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE FRIGGEN HECH IS THAT!"

Shouting still I barely heard the girls come into the room, but I did hear them start laughing madly.

"I think it's a goose." said Melody when my fit had subsided to a grumble.

"A GOOSE? WHAT IS A GOOSE DOING ON MY BEDSTEAD!"

"Maybe laying a egg?" suggested Kayla snorting with laughter.

It was a goose alright, but it wasn't laying any egg. It looked like a lamp, but the goose was huge, taking up the whole stand and staring at me with big black eyes. The whole thing was a awful black, and terrifying I must say. The neck was really long, at least a yard. That's probably why I hadn't noticed in right when I came in, the head was practically at the top of the bed curtains.

"I can't sleep with that in here!" I cried angrily stomping my foot.

Kayla was still snorting with laughter even as she left with Melody shortly on her heals saying, "Throw a blanket or something over it."

I groaned again as they left closing the door, though their laughter could still be heard.

"This is one messed up Christmas." I mumbled before following their directions, and yanking off one of the blankets.

After throwing it over the goose lamp I realized that made it even worse. Now it looked like a goose lamp ghost. So sighing I laid down on the bed, any thoughts of sleep leaving my mind.

But of course as always my mind wasn't totally in control and within seconds I was conked out, dreaming of home cooked pie and all those presents at that moment I was missing.

: ): ): )Poor Arden! That Goose must be scary! Please Read and Review: ): ): )


	4. Chapter 4: Crashes and Grumbling Tummies

**A/N: Now the P.O.V is back to poor Kayla. And they are going to meet the trio in this chapter, hopefully J.**

**Oh yes, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K owns everything. (sobs in background). Anyway on with the story. Don't worry the goose will be gone soon.**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Four:Crashes and Grumbling Stomachs_

**Kayla's P.OV:**

It turned out Arden's room wasn't the only one that had nightmarish stuff. Mine was even worse, to me that is.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much lace." I mumbled waking up to yet another gorgeous morning, though it should have been freaking freezing.

The whole room was covered in pink. Everything. Though I do like pink, a little, the place was just to much for me. Though Melody, upon seeing the room had actually dragged me in here and stolen my room. The red one.

Getting up I barely put my feet on the carpet before a crash was heard. In surprise I nearly fell over, but luckily was able to catch myself on the bedpost.

"What the heck was that?" I said again rubbing my eyes with my fist of hands.

Leaving my room I met the sight of Arden standing on top of the stairs looking rather proud of himself.

"I got rid of the goose lamp." he said nodding toward where Melody was standing on the guard rail.

"Oh he didn't get rid of it totally," she said shaking her head still staring down at the lower level, "He just made turned it into a pile of dust and porcelain."

I rushed over to where she was standing and gasped.

"You threw it over the guardrail?" I cried turning so that I could see Arden, who was still standing at his doorway looking as proud as can be.

Melody grinned, "Oh you should have been here."

"You threw it over the guardrail?" I repeated ignoring Melody who was starting to laugh hysterically.

"I just kicked it is all. Got tired of looking at it." he said smiling slightly.

"Nah, I woke him up. Pretty much he screamed like a little girl and then sent the thing flying out of the room." laughed Melody shaking her head.

"Either way how exactly are we supposed to explain this to Dumbledore?" I cried turning to Melody, "We can't exactly tell him that the goose walked off the stairway on its own!"

"Your just wishing you could do the same thing to your lace sheets." said Melody shaking her head, though still laughing.

"Lace sheets?" said Arden as he began to laugh.

"Oh you two are hopeless! Am I going to have to clean that up all on my own then?" I said angrily, fighting the urge to stomp my foot.

"Doesn't look like your going to have to." said Melody who had gone back to looking down at the living room.

"What?" me and Arden said before joining her.

"Where did it all go?" asked Arden scratching his head.

"We're in a castle, with like a thousand wizards. I don't think it would be that hard to realize that something or someone cleaned it up." I said rolling my eyes.

"Like a house elf?" muttered Melody just below her breath.

"Of course like a house elf." said Arden though his stomach gave a great rumble, "Don't expect there is any food down there is there?"

"Nope. Checked everything. All the materials but nada on the grub." said Melody.

"Then I guess we're going to have to brave the hallways-" Arden said as he began to descend the stairway.

"You aren't honestly thinking we're going out there!" I said shaking my head, "We're going to get miserably lost."

"I agree-" said Melody until her stomach gave a rather audible rumble. "On the other hand it be better then staying here and dying from starvation."

Melody followed Arden down the stairway leaving me to decide whether to die from starvation here, or die from starvation in some unknown place in a castle the size of Rhode Island.

"Wait up!" I cried following them down the stairway.

We walked for about ten minutes before we got miserably lost. Another five and you could say we were somewhere between China and Switzerland. Two places that in Geography I never truly studied at all.

"We should have asked the portrait." whined Melody.

"I still think we should have changed out of our pajamas." I said shaking my head.

"We should have brought chocolate with us- I know my Dad was planning on buying me a five pound chocolate bar for Christmas." said Arden rubbing his stomach.

"Don't talk about food, I'm already dying from starvation here." said Melody she herself grabbing hold of her stomach.

Suddenly footsteps broke our silence and we turned in one of the hundreds of long hallways to see three forms approaching.

The girl, a tall bushy haired brunette stopped first giving us all a look over.

"Who are you?" she said shaking her head, "And where are you robes?"

"Back in our rooms, we were hungry so we decided to come get some grub." said Arden almost keeling over from hunger.

"You could get points docked off for that. What house are you from? I'm sure your head should have told you that a while ago!" she said shaking her head.

"We aren't in any house." said Melody who was still staring at a raven haired boy oddly, "We're visitors of Dumbledore's."

Both me and Arden looked at her but didn't say a word.

"Yes visitors. Do you know where the cafeteria- or whatever you call it-" said Arden looking at the red haired boy.

"Great hall?" I supplied.

"Yes great hall is? We're about to die from malnutrition." whined Arden.

The brunette still looked at us in disbelief. "There hasn't been visitors your age to Hogwarts in years."

"That's it I'm going to go find it on my own I am really starving." I cried as a hunger pain hit me turning around and going down the way we were before.

"Wait!" said a voice before a arm turned me around.

Then I was looking up into green emerald eyes and knew exactly why Melody had been staring at him oddly. A lightning scar, so covered by black hair that even I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't been so close, stared back at me as I stared up at his face.

"Your going the wrong way." he said causing my eyes to go back to his face, "The Great Hall is this way."

Leading me the opposite way he passed by the girl and whispered, "Be nice Hermione, they clearly are new here."

She snuffed, almost snorted before turning on her heels and following us down the hall, Melody and Arden close behind them.

"So what are your names?" asked the Harry Potter, the boy we three had been reading about for ages.

"My name is Arden Westfeather, that there you have by arm is Kayla Journey and over here this dear lady is Melody Clarkson." said Arden in a high and mighty voice though he was almost half bent over.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." said Harry nodding to his friends.

That horrible girl was Hermione! I thought turning to stare at her again. Poor Ron!

"So how long have you three been here?" asked Ron breaking yet another length of silence.

"About a day or so. We came by some pretty weird means, so I'm not really sure if it has been a day or a week-" said Melody smiling at the red head.

Arden rolled his eyes. "Must you flirt with every man with two legs?"

"Don't you remember Eric? He only had one Arden. I don't think it really matters." I said laughing as the blonde sent us a glare.

"And you call yourselves my friends!" she said in fake shock.

"Who would be friends with you?" asked Arden laughing as Melody tried to hit him across the head.

"They remind me a lot of Ron and Hermione." whispered Harry as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"Really? Do they have American accents like us?" I asked laughing.

"American? I was trying to figure out what that was."

Turning I grinned as Hermione hit Ron across the head.

"Don't listen into conversations Ronald! Its rude!"

Laughing we all continued onward reaching the doorway to the Great Hall.

"Here." said Hermione before she took off her outer robe handing it to Melody. "Ron, Harry give them yours. It would be a scandal for them to walk in there in that-"

"Scandalous!" said me and Melody at the same time laughing as Hermione scowled.

"Be cool Herm," said Arden putting on Ron's robe. "They were only joking."

She though had already turned on her heels and entered the great hall.

"Well here goes nothing." I whispered to Harry before Arden opened the doors to the Great Hall.

: ): ): )What will happen? Where _is_ Cedric? Please Read and Review: ): ): )


	5. Chapter 5: Eggs and Diggory

**A/N: Now the P.O.V is back to Melody. It sort of switches in a pattern you see. Oh yeah, Cedric hopefully will have a visit in this chap, though I'm not giving much away yet for the plot. Finally thought it up though! J**

**And once again before I forget, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K owns everything. (sobbing uncontrollably in the background). Anyway on with the story now from soccer girl's (new nick name cool eh?) point of view. **

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Five: Eggs with some Diggory mixed in_

**Melody's P.O.V**

I'm used to the short pants thing, but this was a totally different matter. When I was little, and my Dad wasn't the arse he is today, I used to wear them every single day. Even in winter I wore the shortest shorts they sold at the Mall. But walking between to very long tables in nothing but ducky pajamas (which have short shorts and a spaghetti string top) and a black robe isn't a real good ensemble. I felt bare naked, like I was walking down the red carpet in my undies.

Arden on the other hand was loving it. At school he is a major player, so the idea of all the girl staring at him didn't much damperhis step. Then again he did have his major cool glasses on and his hair didn't look like crap. Like mine probably does... Lucky bugger was wearing one of those undershirts that guys always have on. The exact one I bet thatme and Kayla alwayssteal from him because they're so comfy. He alsowas wearinglong pajama pants, blue ones that have the strap around his middle that looks like the strap of a pair of boxers.His legs weren't showing thelucky devil.

Kayla though it seemed was in the same problemo as me. Though she was much to busytalking to that Harry Potter guy, who was flirting with her a lot. Though she didn't have a clue as always,so wrapped up in her own little world.

Rolling my eyes at her (though she probably didn't even catch that) I continued to walk next to Ron, whose face was about the same color as atomato. I didn't blame him much though, I probably looked just as bad.

"Here's our table," said Hermione smiling at us pointing to some seats, "You can sit here if you three like."

I nodded sitting down just about the same time the dead silence went to a humming of conversation. Ardengrinned after sitting down pointing to the piles of food likea kid who just unwrapped a gameboy advance on Christmas.

"GRUB! My life has been saved! Thank you!" he cried kissing Hermione on the cheek before tearing into the nearest plate to his.

"Your welcome." mumbled Hermione as Kayla laughed from next to me.

"Looks like someone has a little crush on our big brother, he'll break her poor heart." whispered Kayla.

Shaking my head I gave her my famous quirked eyebrow look, "Should I be saying the same thing about you?"

"Hmm?" she asked between a mouthful of mashed something, whatever that yellow stuff that the English people eat is.

"Nothing." I said rolling my eyes and turning back to my plate.

Everyone on the table was practically watching every move we made as we ate, though the red haired girl who sat infront of us didn't say much. Only that she was Ron's sister Ginny, and that the boy next to her was Neville. Then the rest of the time she sat glaring at Kayla, who didn't even have a idea someone was watching her as she continued to talk to me about how the hall should have better tables to eat on. Then again she probably didn't have a clue that the Neville character was giving herthe eye as well.

"How can you possiblydrink so much?" cried Hermione as she watched Arden down his seventh glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hmm? Oh, nah this is nothing. You really should see me on New Years. That cider Kayla makes is great- Though her brother almost always spikes it."

"Spikes it? He puts spike into the punch? Wouldn't that hurt to drink?" questioned Ron his brows furrowed.

I was about to set him streat though when a voice behind me said, "Nice nightwear."

See I get scared easily, so the fact that I twirled around giving a squeak is a normal act of mine. Though seeing only Cedric, in robes that made him look rather good I must say, I was about as freaked out as a mouse who just spotted a cat who wants to eat him. Though that could just be because he is rather handsome-

"Hell Mr. Diggory." I said gulping down the eggs I had had in my mouth as he continued to smile down at me.

"Not going to start screaming at the mere sight of me again?" he questioned smirking slightly.

"Oh, of course not." I said feeling a blush spread across my cheeks as Arden began to crack up. "Your face isn'tas scary indoors."

"Oh? Well then Potter," he said turning to Harry who was sitting on the other side of Kayla, "It looks like we'll be having fun next game."

Harry laughed as I merely blushed even more.

"Well, I better get back to my table. I just wanted to know if you three were feeling any better." he said looking down at me.

"We're feeling much better, thank you Mr. Diggory." I said smiling as Cedric nodded.

"Right, well then good day." he said nodding before he turned as if to walk off.

Instead to my surprise he turned back around and bent down so close to my ear that I could practically feel his breath on my cheek.

"You can call me Cedric you know." hemerely saidbefore hewalked off to sit at his house table.

"Wow, looks like Mel snagged a hunk." mumbled Kayla so that I only heard.

"Feeling better?" asked Ron looking at us as Cedric sat down out of earshot, "From what?"

We all looked at each other in panic, though Kayla was the first to speak thinking on her feet as always. You really should hear the stuff she comes up with in school.

"We sort of had a little problem with a port key," she said biting the side of her gums slightly, "My brother Matt, he's a senior at our old school, sort of jinxed our port key with a confusion spell as a joke."

"However did he do that? I thought it was near impossible to jinx port keys unless it was to send them somewhere else-" said Hermione though Kayla cut in her brown eyes wide.

"Oh no! My brother is a genius. He did it- Though it being a port key of course it didn't work right," she said hurriedly shaking her head dramatically, "We landed and were hit with the spell, so that when poor Melody saw Diggory-"

"I thought he was some awful monster from the black lagoon." I said smiling.

"Or another goose lamp." muttered Arden laughing.

The three others looked at him oddly though me and Melody merely started laughing.

"It's a inside joke, we might tell you one of these days if you like." said Kayla.

"Wonder what they're talking about up there." said Ron nodding toward the teachers.

Sure enough they were all congregated in a corner talking in what had to be hushed voices. I stifled a laugh as I saw one of the smaller of the teacher in the middle of a large circle of them, craning his neck upward to hear them.

"That has to be Hagrid," whispered Kayla in my ear nodding toward a large man. Make that a huge humongous man, "He's got to be at least twenty feet."

"Dangit." muttered Arden suddenly causing us to turn our gaze away from the teachers and to the table.

"Where did all the food go?" he whined. Hermione laughed handing him a roll from her plate.

"Thank you milady." he said causing me and Kayla to roll our eyes as he ate the fist size roll in a bite.

"What a pig." said Kayla looking atArden oddly causing me to laugh.

"You think they're talking about us?" I asked Hermione who was still blushing madly from next to Arden.

"Most likely. What did Dumbledore tell you when you first got here?"

"Oh pretty much where we were going to sleep and-" said Arden his brows scrunched. "Nope, that's it. Some other useless stuff to- If only I could remember."

He said the last part after sending me and Kayla an odd look.

"Yep that's pretty much all he said." I added smiling slightly as I tried to finish off my breakfast.

Suddenly the whole hall went quiet, for the second time that morning. Looking back up where the teachers sat I found that they were all back in their seats though Dumbledore was now standing.

"I am happy to announce that we will be housing three new students for some time before you all go onto your classes," he said in his new never heard by my ears voice.

I blinked and I must admit blushed as everyone in the hall turned to look at us.

"Now that that is said would everyone please go on to their classes. Tardy slips are still going to be given out despite this delay, though less freely." said Dumbledore winking at us.

Everyone got up and started moving at once causing me, Arden and Melody to look at one another. Hermione even stood up slipping out of the bench as her face started to return to a somewhat normal color.

"We better go Harry," said Hermione grabbing Harry's arm from next to Kayla, before turning to us, "Goodbye! We'll try to find you three later!"

"Yeah goodbye-" said Ron before he himself was drug out of his seat by his collar by Hermione who looked to be ready to run a marathon to their classrooms.

After they left, in a somewhat comical way that if they hadn't been our friends I'm sure we would have laughed, Arden turned to us his face as usual looking as if he was ready for a major breakdown.

"What the heck are _we_ going to do?" asked Arden leaning forward, "It isn't like we have any classes to go to here!"

"Did he say three new students?" asked Kayla right afterward. "If my ears weren't deceiving me then that might mean that we do have classes to go to!"

"Lets just sit and wait guys, whatever he wants us to do he can tell us then. Besides, it isn't like we can go to class in our pajamas." I said shaking my head.

"Well you couldn't. I don't think any of the guys would be able to concentrate." said Arden grinning as I kicked him under the table, though in the process bumping into Kayla who began to scowl.

Kayla who was still scowling only took about three minutes of me and Arden kicking each other before she pushed us both back with her elbows her face looking on the verge of murderous.

"Break it up you two," she said moodily between her teeth her brown eyespractically sending bothme and Arden death rays, "Can the two of you just sit still untill Dumbledore or somebody comes and gets us?"

By the time she got us to sit still though the whole great hall had cleared out, except for Dumbledore who came walking up to us still in his signature weird robes. Behind him was Hagrid, looking like he was about to split his face in half from laughing.

"Hello." we all said staring up at the half giant with some awe. Any guy that big should get some serious respect.

"May I introduce to you Rubeus Hagrid." said Dumbledore pointing at each of us, "He is our Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Hello." We all said again edgily looking at one another.

"Now I know that all of your things on your way here were destroyed." said Dumbledore looking at us three meaningfully, "So Hagrid here has agreed to accompany you to Diagon Alley."

"For a shopping spree?" I asked hopefully smiling gleefully as he nodded.

"Oh! Sweet." said Kayla her awful mood subsiding rather quickly.

"Sounds wonderful, thank you sir." said Arden though he was still looking up at Hagrid. I grinned before looking away, anyone taller then Arden always made him edgy.

"What about-" said Kayla though Dumbledore interrupted her raising a hand.

"All expenses I will pay. That is not debatable." he said waving a hand as I tried to object.

Since getting into a argument with the only wizard that could possibly have a chance of sending you home was not a good idea I merely sighed saying,"Thank you sir."

"Wait- Does that mean you'll buy mea broomstick?" cried Arden happilycausing me and Melody to burst out laughing.

: ): ): )Next chapter is Arden's P.O.V. A boy shopping in Diagon alley, with two crazed shopaholics. Oh the horror! (lol) Please Read and Review: ): ): )


	6. Chapter 6: Melody's Water Fun

**A/N: Sorry, I had to brake the next chapter (well was supposed to be the next chapter) into two parts since it was so freaking long. So enjoy! Arden's P.O.V, thought it will be like that for the next two chaps.**

**Oh yeah, J.K owns all the characters plots and places. Even Cedric, and sweeto Diagon Alley. Wish we had one here in the states…. J Smile! Please Review! And thanks to all that have so far! (really I am sorry that it is so long :) )**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Six: Melody's Water Fun_

**Arden's P.O.V**

"It sucks that we are going to have to wear this all around town," said Melody staring down at the Hermione's black robes.

"At least they let us borrow them Mel," said Kayla shaking her head, "We could have been stuck walking around in only our yesterday outfits. Which actually not warm enough for the weather here, and actually smell a lot like a soccer field."

"What I don't understand is how its March here and when we played the game it was the nearly the end of December." I said turning from my gaze out the train window.

"There are a lot of things that don't make sense about that game." said Kayla shaking her head.

"I hope that wish for powers means we'll be witches. Otherwise we are so in for it." muttered Melody shaking her head.

Shaking my head still I leaned against the side of the wall, letting my forehead press against the window. The train was still moving after what had to have been two hours, with seemingly no intention of stopping anytime soon. It seemed strange though, in the books and movies it always seemed that the trip from the train station to Hogwarts was short- And not so extremely long as this was.

Leaving the castle though had been as quick as it could have ever been. Dumbledore practically herded us out of the castle the moment we finished dressing, shoving bags of money into our pockets and hands.

Which wasn't really all that bad. During the beginning of the train ride earlier we actually counted it all, and figured out that the man had given us over 300 galleons (I of course counted it all being the one who was a Harry Potter nut in my early years, and a little now).

Kayla and Melody had then begun talking about what they were going to buy, of course assuring me on that broom. Dumbledore himself had agreed to let me have one, though in the beginning I had actually been slightly joking. But a broom did seem like something really cool.

"How much longer do you think?" whined Melody as we passed into a forest of trees.

"An hour or two. Maybe five." I joked grinning as Mel sent me a look.

"Actually I think we should be there soon." said Kayla who was staring out the window, "Actually any second."

We both looked at her questioningly before the train came to a complete stop sending us flying to the floor of the compartment.

"This thing has some good brakes." I said as we sat up groaning.

"Did they have to stop like that?" cried Melody before Hagrid stuck his head in the compartment.

Hagrid, who had ran off slightly after we had got off the train smiled down at us through his thick shaggy beard. I must admit though from his size he frightened me, a little. Just a little. It was only the fact that he looked like with one small push he could send me flying through the compartment window.

"Hello Hagrid!" said Kayla happily as she got up, clearly not at all concerned with the fact that the guy was twice her size in width and height.

"'ello. Sorry about that- Conductor says that we had to stop to let a hare pass by-"

"A hare? As in a bunny rabbit!" cried Melody whose face had turned from anger to joy in a split second.

Rolling our eyes me and Kayla sat back in our seats looking up at Hagrid. Kayla was the first to talk as Melody stood up, "So we are almost there? Doesn't that tunnel lead to the platform?"

"Yes, then we're on to Diagon Alley." said Hagrid happily as he pulled his head back closing the door.

"Not a very social man that." said Kayla shaking her head.

"That ain't all bad." I said eyeing the door edgily.

Kayla and Melody rolled their eyes at me before Melody sat back down next to Kayla, trying to run a hand through her shoulder length shiny white blonde curls.

The train indeed did reach the platform in a short time and within moments the three of us were jumping off the train onto a train station platform which made all of us grin.

"At least this is like the movies!" said Kayla happily.

"What did you say?" asked Hagrid turning to her.

"Uhh, at least this is like the tovies. The tovies were a train station in San Francisco-" said Kayla as Hagrid merely nodded.

"Tovies?" asked Melody as we left the train station Hagrid far ahead.

"Well, that's all I could think of at the moment." said Kayla shaking her head.

"I think your losing your touch." I said grinning as Hagrid stopped at a brick wall.

We all stood there as he went on to tell us about how we were supposed to walk through the wall to the outside station. Melody through the whole exchange was getting whiter and whiter, her eyes getting bigger and bigger as she listened.

Lets just say Melody isn't the bravest cat in the litter. In soccer when Kayla and she played, and I watched on the sidelines when I could (usually I was stuck at a basketball game) Kayla was usually the goalie and Mel was usually one of the players whose job was to get the goals. You seen then, Kayla is near fearless. Nearly. Put her a hundred feet off the ground and she'll scream bloody murder. Melody on the other hand is a all around sissy, who feared anything that could get her hurt. Soccer at times even she thinks is to dangerous to play.

"You can't actually expect me to walk through that wall guys." she muttered stepping back.

"Mel its perfectly safe." said Kayla turning to her with her begging face on, "Come'n Mel, it isn't like we can turn around and go back now that we're already this far."

"I'll just go wait on the train guys." she said stepping another step back.

Her mistake sadly was that I was behind her, so that when she stepped back I practically threw her over a shoulder. That's what happens to you when you weigh less then a hundred pounds and have a very buff best friend.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed ramming her little fists against my back.

Kayla meanwhile was bent over laughing as Hagrid just watched us with a surprised and halfly shocked look on his face.

"Clear the way this baby's going first." I said happily walking toward the platform with my wriggling package.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS ARDEN! I AM SO GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" screamed Melody as she began to kick madly.

"Alright, I'll put you down." I grinned before grabbing her in my arms again and passing her through the wall.

Kayla stopped laugh wiping her eyes from some moisture that had found its way out, "Thank you Arden, I'll go next and hold her back incase she wants lethal revenge."

"Whatever." I said putting my hands in my pocket and grinning as she walked through the wall.

Hagrid was still standing in somewhat shock, his jaw slightly open. Even if I was slightly scared of him it was amusing seeing how positively horrified he looked.

"If you think this is bad you should see us at Disneyland, that place is a endless amount of entertainment," I said grinning as Hagrid blinked regaining at least some movement, "Getting her to ride splash mountain is like trying to give her cat Mouse a bath."

As Hagrid started to open and close his mouth again I merely walked through the wall coming to the other side. Hearing a screech I turned just to be hit squarely in the face with a burst of water.

Gasping I dragged my glasses off glaring at the blurry images.

"Which one of you did that?" I shouted angrily.

They were still standing there seemingly frozen. Putting my glasses back on after wiping them on my sweater I realized Kayla was staring at Melody incredulously.

"She just sent water out of her hands!" cried Kayla still gaping at Melody.

Melody though was busy staring at her hands, as if waiting for them to sprout boils.

"I just was so angry-" she said stopping as Hagrid stepped through the wall.

"Well we best get movin'." he said fixing his coat slightly.

In a silent agreement we passed to each of us with a look we followed Hagrid out of the crowded train station in silence. Melody was still staring at her hands as we got onto one of the buses, though Kayla was going absolutely bonkers.

"I always wanted to visit England!" she said giddily jumping up and down as we passed a line of shops, "Oh! I can't wait to get home and rub all of this in Janie's face!"

Rolling my eyes I took a seat on one of the benches next to Melody. We were on the lower level, and that was a good thing. Eyeing Hagrid I knew it was a miracle that the floor below him wasn't braking from all that weight.

"Do you think you guys have powers to?" whispered Melody.

Catching that I turned to stare at her as she stared back, still having that lost and shocked look. A look that I still recognized as the one she gave us when she told us what her father had done all those years ago.

"Probably. Seems about right." I said as Kayla came and sat on the other side of Mel.

"Not fair," she whined though she was still smiling, "You get the water power. I'm the swimmer, I should have gotten that."

"Bet me and Kayla will have equally cool powers," I said before looking up at Hagrid to make sure he wasn't looking at us, "By the way- How did you do that?"

Melody blinked shaking her head. "I just got really mad, and was actually going to hit you across the head but it seems the water sort of stopped me."

"You aren't thinking this could be like Charmed are you?" asked Kayla grinning madly.

"No I don't think its like one of your shows." I said shaking my head at her.

We got to say nothing else then. In a moment we were being dragged off the bus and onto a crowded street. Hustling along we tried to stay behind the giant, who was practically pushing everyone out of the way as he walked.

Most of the rest of the time after we passed a Apothecary I spent daydreaming, about pretty much useless things. Like how I missed my Ipod, and my computer. Right about now I would be home playing Halo or some other time consuming game. Alex would be downstairs arguing with Melody, who always came over on Mondays after school. Kayla would be in the middle of swim practice somewhere.

The fact that we weren't doing any of that made something twist in my stomach. Despite our adventure that was currently happening all around us, I truly did miss home. Even with the chance of changing things from the book or gallivanting about a castle that I only dreamed about visiting when we were home.

I was so busy thinking about my homesickness that I didn't even notice that we were nearing Diagon Alley until Kayla and Melody gasped.

Looking up from my shoes I realized that we must have gone through a pub or something, and were now standing at the back in front of a brick wall.

"I haven't done anything yet." said Hagrid looking at us strangely, though not for the first time today and definitely not for the last.

"Um, we're just admiring how well crafted it is." said Kayla stepping forward and giving a brick a tap. "See? Sturdy, very nice."

Melody stiffened a giggle as Kayla stepped back, Hagrid still giving her a odd look.

"Well," he said turning to look at all of us though one of his bushy eyebrows were still raised, "When we get in I'll go get your books and supplies- You three can handle the rest."

"Alright." we all said together.

"Great." he said turning back around.

We then watched as he tapped the bricks gasping all together again as the doorway appeared.

Melody quickly handed him half of the galleons before she walked through seemingly in a daze. Kayla who got back her senses faster then me hurried through grabbing Melody as we walked on. I was barely aware of the doorway closing behind us before we were on the very street of Diagon Alley.

"Sweet!" I cried as we twirled about.

It was crowded, but not overly. Melody quickly dragged us toward a robes shop, Madam Malkins.

The store was huge though not as big as I had thought it would be when reading the books. The place was packed with robes and all sorts of clothing.

What followed was the longest twenty minutes of my life.

That was really all it took to get measured. But the lady who did the measuring was practically creepy. Anything they wrote about in the books about her being warm (though I don't remember either way) is totally wrong.

For one the lady never stops smiling. She's short, almost munchkin size. She makes both Kayla and Melody look like giants.

By the time we got out of there both girls had me ladled down with bags, and boxes filled with all sorts of robes and uniforms.

"Am I going to be your packhorse all day long?" I whined as we walked down the street.

"If you want that broom you will be." said Melody grinning slightly at Kayla.

"Hey! That isn't fair! I could just go buy one with my money-"

"Nope. Sorry deary but while you were trying on clothes-" said Kayla holding a bag in her hands, "I had to borrow it for a while, maybe the rest of the day."

"Your evil." I said glaring down at her.

"So with no money you have to follow every whim of ours." said Melody smirking at me.

"Lets go get a owl!" cried Kayla smiling happily as she noticed the Magical Menagerie.

"Sounds good." I grumbled as we entered the shop, with me juggling all the boxes in my arms.

The place was smelly, and not like any pet shop we have at home. It was practically just one big room filled with a gazillion animals.

"Oh their so cute!" cried Melody happily as she looked into all the cages like a little kid in a candy store.

"We should get a ugly one just so we don't get attached.." said Kayla though she herself was smiling at a snowy white owl.

Shaking my head I waited by the doorway watching them. That was until I noticed Melody, who was petting a owl in one of the cages give a shriek.

Yanking her hand back I almost laughed at the tiny bird attached. Whipping her hand about she tried to dislodge the bird- The whole while shrieking like a bloody banshee.

Kayla was at her side in a instant. "Hold still Mel!"

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" she screamed her face turning red.

I rushed over dropping the boxes in a pile nearby as I grabbed her arm.

Yanking hard on the bird, Kayla was able to yank it off though it flew off, much to the dismay of the shopkeeper who gave a shout and grabbed what looked to be a net chasing the bird about the store.

"Ouch." said Melody looking down at her finger which was now bleeding.

Melody then looked up at the bird angrily. "Creatures like that should be chained behind bars!"

"Uh it sort of was before you freed it." said Kayla grinning though Melody merely glared.

Before I could warn them water suddenly began to fly to the floor. Melody looked in horror as water began to flood the bottom of the shop seemingly gushing out of her hands.

"Arden!" she cried.

"Think of something happy!" I suggested though that merely made it worse the water coming faster.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" cried the shop owner.

Seemingly fear turned that water off faster then a lightning bug. Melody the minute she was freed from being a human water sprout ran through the puddle of water and out the door. After grabbing the boxes with Kayla's help we fled the store just as the shopkeeper gave a shout of anger.

"We are definitely not going in there again!" muttered Kayla as we finally stopped farther down the road from the Menagerie.

(continued after this part in next chap)

: ): ): )Sorry its so long. Don't worry next chap will be shorter- Then they'll be back to Hogwarts and back to Cedric. Please Read and Review: ): ): )


	7. Chapter 7: Day keeps getting better

**A/N: So enjoy! Arden's P.O.V again. And I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Arden, Melody and Kayla. **

**J Smile! Please Review! And thanks to all that have so far!**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Seven: This day keeps on getting better_

**Arden's P.O.V**

"I can't believe I just flooded that shop." said Melody shaking her head as we walked down the street, with me still piled down with stuff. Though it had been added to since the Menagerie, not it was all in a cauldron under a shrinking spell. Though it was still bloody heavy.

We stopped in front of the wand shop, one of the last two places we had to go. Melody froze shaking her head slightly.

It was like we were trying to jump off a cliff. Mel looked paler then a sheet and Kayla and me were almost shaking as we stood there.

"Alright this is going to be okay." said Kayla, though she didn't sound all that convincing.

"We have to be witches," muttered Melody, "It would sort of explain my power."

"And Dumbledore must know we are. He told us in that list to come here for a wand." I reasoned though it didn't make me feel any better.

Sighing Kayla stood slightly straighter. "Onward!"

And with that like a soldier in the army Kayla marched into the store. With nothing else to do we followed her, leaving all our stuff at the doorway (which was pretty much a cauldron that had all our stuff inside under a shrinking spell).

The shop was a complete replica of the one in the first of the Harry Potter movies. Except the fact that there was about a truck load more wand boxes. Kayla who entered first was still spinning about staring at the place in awe.

"Sweeto!" she cried grinning.

A moment later a little man popped out of nowhere causing Melody to give a squeak and jump back against me, though I steadied her and myself before we could be sent flying into a pile of wand boxes.

"Hello." said the man.

"Um, Hi." said Kayla, "You must be Mr. Olivander."

The man nodded his silvery eyes staring at all of us. To say the least he was creepy. He made Hagrid look like a oversized teddy bear.

"Well then, come along. Which of you shale be first?" he asked leading us to the middle of the shop.

After looking back at us Kayla nodded her head slightly, "I will."

The man nodded, "Wand hand?"

"Right." she said before her hand was practically yanked away from her side.

A second later the little man was at one of the large wand cases.

Grabbing a box he brought it to Kayla.

"Willow and unicorn hair." he said taking the wand out of the case. Handing it to Kayla she merely stood with it clenched in her hand till he said, "Well give it a wave."

She did, though a second later we all knew that our wish had worked.

It was like a small explosion in a small space. The wand threw a ball of electricity at one of the bookshelves- Evidently starting a fire.

That wasn't the only thing that happened though- Kayla gave a cry dropping the wand as it exploded in mid air in a shower of sparks.

The whole time Olivander stood there his glasses nearly falling off his nose.

Moments later though he had his own wand out and the fire was gone.

"Oops." said Kayla looking up from the ashes that littered the ground.

Olivander though was still looking at her oddly, then at us.

"You come here." he said motioning at Melody.

Blinking, still looking slightly whiter then normal Melody walked forward. Olivander handed her a wand.

"Give it a wave." he said in a slightly different air then before when he was talking to Kayla.

Melody gulped, clearly scared for her life. Kayla stepped back hurriedly standing by me.

Waving the wand Melody also gave a shriek dropping it as a cold draft filled the room and frost began to appear on everything, and I mean everything. Olivander who was standing slightly in front of her shook from the cold waving his wand again, causing the frost to disappear.

Motioning to me he grabbed yet another wand after Melody handed him the frozen solid one, which sadly broke the minute it came in contact with his hand. Handing me the wand he nodded, clearly to in shock to even repeat his instructions to me.

Waving the wand I gave a cry. It was like a electric current traveled up my arm. Dropping the wand it hit the ground, the same time the roots began to form.

It was like watching a tree grow in fast motion. I stood back as a tree, a Douglas one grew in the very middle of the shop- Taller and taller and taller.

By the time it stopped the trunk had to be a hundred feet or so around, and we were all pushed to the far corners of the shop. Though in a wave of his wand everything was back to normal and Olivander was staring at us again.

"I am afraid there is no wand here that can harness- Such power." he said though he still looked rather ghastly.

"We best go then." said Melody edging her way toward the door.

"Yes we best do that." said Kayla.

"Sorry about the shop." I mumbled sprinting out the door after them.

: ): ): )Sorry its so long. Don't worry next chap will have Cedric in it. Just had to get past some little details- So that this story can actually start to gain some sort of plot. Please Read and Review: ): ): )


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner Conversations

**A/N: Enjoy! Finally a chap where Cedric can be in it again…. Sorry about the wait! All questions will be answered soon! Or at least in the near future. Of course I have to add that I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Arden, Melody and Kayla.   
Remember to Smile! Please Review! And thanks to all that have so far! It really helps! **

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Eight: Dinner Conversations_

**Kayla's P.O.V:**

Melody was still shaking slightly when we got back to our rooms, after ditching Hagrid somewhere near the front doorway. Though he didn't seem to mind, the man seemed rather happy to get away from us.

We all sat for sometime on the couch just staring into the fireplace and at each other. I was the first to break the silence saying, "We should go get some dinner."

"Food does sound good." mumbled Arden clutching his middle, his eyes looking toward the portrait hole.

"But what if- What if something bad happens like at those shops? I don't want to be responsible for destroying a whole castle!" cried Melody shaking her head. "No, I won't be going. You two can go on without me."

"Alright." said Arden standing moving toward the door.

"Arden!" I cried grabbing his arm before turning to Melody, "Melody we can't possibly leave without you."

"We can't?" asked Arden. Ignoring him I merely punched him in the arm still staring down at Melody, who was still crunched up in a ball on the couch.

"Come'n, lets get our mind off all this stuff. I promise when we're done eating we can come back." I said.

Nodding Melody stood, however waveringly and made her way over to us still nodding her head.

Leading us by the arm, Arden practically dragged us all the way to the Great Hall, the whole while grumbling about food. Though this was usual, his stomach usually took a higher seat over everything else in life. Though the whole while we walked that strange looked stayed on his face so that his gray eyes seemed more crinkled on the edges then normal.

Reaching the Great Hall Arden practically shouted, "JOY! GRUB!"

Everyone turned and looked at us only causing me and Melody to blush horribly.

Sitting down next to Hermione, he left us to sit next to Ron and Harry who both were laughing at us.

"Seems Arden hasn't changed much since this morning, what did you three do all day anyway?" asked Harry turning to look at me as I put my other leg over the bench sighing as I watched Arden shovel in food.

"Shopping. Since all our stuff was lost we need new- Just about everything." I said shaking my head and putting some food on my plate- Then turning to put food on Melody's plate when it didn't look like she was going to make any moves whatsoever this century.

"Your worse then Ron," muttered Hermione as she watched Arden shovel in food.

"Huh?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time the two red heads looking up sharply at Hermione from their food.

Laughing we continued eating till we were just about bursting from to much pumpkin pastries. Which sounds really gross- But actually tastes like heaven.

"So who did you go with shopping?" asked Hermione turning to look at Melody.

When she didn't respond I looked over to realize Melody was staring at something- Or someone in the table next to ours.

"Earth to Melody! Come in Melody!" said Arden waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" she asked nearly falling out of her seat.

"Who were you staring at?" asked Arden his eyebrow still raised in his amused sort of way.

"Cedric, he's been looking over here the whole meal," she mumbled her gaze shifting back over there, "I can't really understand what he's looking at."

Arden and I shared a look rolling our eyes, though she didn't seem to have noticed that.

"No, can't imagine that at all-"I said shaking my head.

"I think he coming over here." she cried looking down at her plate.

"Don't worry you look like a mess." I said grinning as she glared at me.

"I'm not worried about that- Just what if he asks more questions?" she asked though Hermione merely sent us a weird look. 'Great she doesn't forget anything.' I thought before turning around to see the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain coming our way.

"Hello Melody, everyone." said Cedric grinning down at us, though more particularly Melody when he reached us.

"Hello Cedric." we all said our eyes on Melody and Cedric.

"Hi, Cedric." said Melody after us looking up at him.

"So how has your day been? I expect you haven't been in any classes so far, I didn't see you in the hallways." he said smiling down at her through chocolate brown eyes.

"No, we've been in Diagon Alley." she said smiling up at him nervously.

"Shopping?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, we lost everything on our way here." she said smiling up at him slightly.

"That must have been fun, you know a lot of Saturdays Third years and above are allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me there Melody." asked Cedric.

"I'd love to." said Melody smiling at him.

"Good." said Cedric smiling again. "Well I best get going, tomorrow will be coming soon. Goodnight."

Grinning me and Arden watched Melody gaze at him as he left the hall.

"Wow girl, you snagged the boy after just a day of being here." I said smirking as Melody turned red.

"Don't be silly, we're just friends. Besides, he probably wants to just find out why I screamed bloody murder at our first meeting-"

"Excuses! Excuses! I'm a guy and I know that look," said Arden laughing, "That boys got it bad."

"You two are being silly! Why would he like me? He hardly knows me," said Melody standing up, "I'll see you two later. I'm going to bed before either of you makes even worse accusations then that even."

With that she stormed out of the hall, the air behind her practically causing her robes to billow out behind her.

"Well good job Arden," I said turning to him, "Now she won't be talking to us for a while."

"She clearly likes him though! I thought stating the obvious-"

"Arden girls sometimes don't want to hear stuff like that," said Hermione shaking her head at him. "Till she knows her own feelings she won't be anyway open to the fact of him liking her, though I daresay I have never seen him act like this."

"Nor I, though Hermione we don't really know him all that well." said Harry, before a grin broke up across his face. "Well at least Cedric gave me a good idea. You two really should go with Hermione and Ron to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"What about you?" I asked while Arden sent me a 'your such a idiot' look.

"I didn't turn in my permission slip. My Uncle wouldn't sign it." said Harry sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said shaking my head. "That isn't all that fair."

"Well we best get moving, goodnight." said Arden standing.

"Yes, goodnight." I said standing and following Arden out of the Great Hall.

: ): ): )I tried to make it a lot shorter-To make up for the longer chaps. Don't worry next chap will be Thursday- And the first day of lessons for them! Imagine the horror! Please Read and Review: ): ): )


	9. Chapter 9: Diaries and Sorting Hats

**A/N: So, on with the story from our favorite blonde's point of view. I should tell you now though that the horror from the past chapters isn't up yet.**

**Oh yes, I don't own any of the H.P characters (I am seriously thinking of just cutting and pasting this on all my chaps- I'm getting tired of writing this) and I don't own any events or anything else Harry Potterish. **

**So on with the story!  
**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Nine: Diaries and Sorting Hats_

**Melody's P.O.V,**

I still can't believe that they think I like him. I mean I don't even know him! Sure he's cute, but jeez I've only known him for scarcely a day! And that wasn't even with him the whole time.

Though all through breakfast on Thursday morning Arden kept making rather misdirected comments about me wanting to kiss a certain Hufflepuff, and Kayla kept giving me that freaking look as if she knew what I was thinking- Even though to tell you the truth I wasn't thinking anything along the lines of what her raised eyebrow said I was.

"Well we best get to classes," Hermione said getting up after we had scarcely gotten half our meal down.

"But Hermione! I'm not done yet!" Ron had cried angrily trying to shove even more eggs into his mouth then was humanly possible.

"You'll have plenty of time to eat at lunch Ronald," she scolded shaking her head, "Right now though we have to go help Hagrid set up for his class."

"Alright Hermione, we're coming." said Harry getting up from his spot next to Kayla.

"I'll see you later Harry." Kayla said smiling up at him before turning to Ron, "Ronald you really should get moving. Just stick some toast in your pockets-"

Even as she was talking the red head was doing just that much to the amusement of me and Hermione, though to Arden that was normal behavior for a guy. Shaking my head I watched as they scrambled out of the Great Hall, Hermione practically pushing Ron the whole way.

"So should we go get our schedules from Dumbledore?" asked Kayla nodding toward the headmaster, "Or should we try to explain first why we don't have a wand."

"We should do all that while he gives us a tour. I doubt we'll be able to find our way however- Tour or not." I said getting up.

"I'm not done yet!" choked Arden as he himself scrambled to eat more eggs.

Rolling our eyes me and Kayla left him there heading up to the Headmaster's table.

McGonagall stopped talking to him the minute we arrived, seeming slightly aggravated about something. Dumbledore though merely smiled at us as we leaned against the table.

"Sir, we were wondering if we could have a tour of the castle- Seeing as we have no idea where our classes will be- If we are supposed to have classes that is-" said Kayla though Dumbledore merely waved a hand.

"Yes I shale have that arranged after breakfast- But now it seems your friend is rather preoccupied."

We both turned around and grinned seeing that Hermione had returned looking rather ruffled- Probably from running. She was arguing with Arden over what looked like a book, the whole time getting redder and redder and redder- And even more speechless. Sending each other a look we turned back to the Headmaster.

"After breakfast then?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yes, but I must request that after the tour you'll explain some rather different letters I have received from both Mr. Olivander and the shopkeeper at the Menagerie-"

We both must have went white because he laughed letting us scurry back to our table just as Hermione stormed off, seeming as infuriated as she is always- But this time around Arden and not Ronald.

"What did you do?" cried Kayla as we sat back down in our seats.

"Oh, I just wanted to look at the book she left behind- It looked interesting- All leather bound- But the minute I opened it up I realized that it was a Diary- And when she came storming in here seeing me having it open in my lap-"

"YOU READ HER DIARY?"I shouted angrily causing the remainder of the students in the room to stare at us. "That's personal property Arden! No girl appreciates someone butting into their private life like that!"

"I didn't know it was a diary!" he moodily said back shaking his head.

"Did it have a title on it?" asked Kayla.

"No-"

"Then what else would it flippen be?" I cried shaking my head, "Dang it Arden sometimes you can be so dense-"

"I take it you three are done eating."

We all looked up and I fought to keep a smile on my face. Dumbledore must have come down the rows sometime while we were arguing, for he stood calmly with a raised eyebrow as he examined our rather angry faces. Though we were trying to hide it the best we could.

"Yes sir," said Kayla sending me and Arden a warning look.

"Great then we should begin the tour!" he said quite happily before waving for us to follow him out of the great hall.

The whole tour of the castle we spent arguing with each other in hushed voices, with me making sure that I didn't raise my arms up in exasperation. I seriously doubted that Dumbledore would appreciate one of the empty classrooms turning into a pool.

By the time we had gone around the school enough times to know it by heart we were almost hoarse. The place was huge, more huge then could be expected. And Dumbledore seemed to be bent on showing us every nook and cranny in the place.

We ended up at his office- With the big bird statue and everything for the doorway. When we were finally situated in his office Dumbledore said, "So what is this about you three nearly blowing up Mr. Olivander's shop, and flooding the menagerie?"

"What!" cried Arden in surprise turning as white as we must have this morning.

"They sent him letters this morning Arden." explained Kayla shaking her head as our red headed friend began to make a facial expression rather reminiscent of a fish.

"Oh, why didn't either of you tell me?" he asked looking back and forth at us.

"Because nitwit we were to busy arguing with you." I said turning back to Dumbledore.

"We can explain sir," said Kayla taking in a deep breath, "You see- One of our wishes were for powers-"

"And it looks like we got them. I think I have the power of water- Well I know. Seeing as I nearly flooded one shop, and before that even I accidentally drenched Arden with water-"

"I'm not so sure that was an accident." muttered Arden though a glare from me shut him up.

"We also believe that me and Arden have powers- Maybe something to do with electricity and plants." explained Kayla after rolling her eyes at me and Arden.

Dumbledore smiled, though he looked slightly concerned as well. "It is also to your knowledge that you are unable to use wands then?"

"Yes." we all said nodding as Dumbledore got up.

"Well- I'm not sure how long these will last-" he said going to the corner of his study and pulling three branches off of a old bamboo-oak mixed looking tree, "But these will do well as a pass off for wands."

"They're branches sir." said Arden in confusion.

A moment later though with a wave from Dumbledore's wand and three wand looking branches had replaced the other ones. Each with designs that looked like thunder, water drops, and a tree branch. Smiling he handed them to each of us going by our powers.

"Thanks, but sir, what about the little fact-" started Kayla though Arden finished for her.

"The little fact that we have no idea how to use a wand and know no spells?"

"Well, that will be a challenge- But I believe you three can pull it off. Just pretend to know what you are doing, and at night time before you go to your dorms I shale help you-"

"Dorms?" we asked in confusion.

"Yes," said Dumbledore nodding his head, "Though the spare rooms are where I would put you if I had a choice, I am afraid that it will look to odd for you to spend the extent of your stay there."

"So your putting us in houses." I said in shock.

"Yes, and speaking about that..." said Dumbledore pulling a wrinkly old hat off the top of a shelf.

"THE SORTING HAT! Kayla, Mel that's the sorting hat!" cried Arden

"No, I thought that was the Abu the monkey." joked Kayla rolling her eyes.

"It truly doesn't look at all fashionable." I said in my 'clueless' voice laughing with Kayla and Arden as Dumbledore brought the hat over.

"I expect the three of you know what this does-"

"Yes." we said together causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"I'll go first." said Kayla grabbing the hat the moment Dumbledore set it on the table.

We waited a moment in silence before Kayla's face squished up.

"Icky! Just because I blew up that kitchen doesn't mean I belong in Slytherin! I REFUSE to join that git table! NO I will not go to Ravenclaw either-"

Laughing me and Arden watched as she continued to scowl at whatever the hat was saying to her smiling at the very end however when it said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sweet!" she said handing the hat to Arden who was between me and her.

"You don't have lice do you?" he questioned before Kayla shoved the hat on his head scowling.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well that didn't take long," I remarked taking the hat off of his head.

"Must be a new record- You hear that Arden? Your names going to be on a statue marked 'FASTEST TO BE SORTED'. Isn't that the biggest accomplishment of your life?"

"Stop joking you two." laughed Arden as I put the hat on my head.

'_My, you have a very interesting set of characteristics here..'_

"Creepy! The thing is creepy Arden!" I cried turning to him, "I thought it was just a expression when they said it talked in your ear-"

_'Not a lot of bravery-"_

"Well sorry dude, I like to keep my body in one piece."

'_A great extent of knowledge, more so then I have seen so far. Loyalty and a caring nature- Best put you somewhere where all your traits will not cause any contrast- Best be-'_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

: ): ): )Alright I lied, but I promise the next chap will be school one. But this one I needed to lead up to it- And I promise both will be in Melody's point of view… Just to even stuff out.But seriously did you see that one coming? Hope most questions were answered... Next chap has Cedric in it so be happy! Hope to update before the New Year is here! Please Review: ): ): )


	10. Chapter 10: Cedric and Puppy Fun

**A/N: Yes, this one is going to be from Mel's point of view again. School starts for them! Oh the horror of potion classes… Enjoy!**

**Oh yes, I don't own any of the H.P characters and I don't own any events or anything else Harry Potterish. Heehee, I actually did cut and paste that. **

**So on with the story!  
**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Ten :Cedric and Puppy Fun  
_

**Melody's P.O.V**

Even after we split ways, they off to Herbology and I off to Transfiguration I still couldn't believe that this was happening. I mean, we had been a threesome ever since we were in grade school! Though this wasn't the first time we had been split up this much. Arden was a year younger then me, though he started late in school so he ended up with Kayla who was two years younger then me. Usually we saw each after each other after and before school though.

Still I walked down the hallway in my now yellow robes, carrying the messenger bag that Hagrid had picked out for me from Diagon Alley. I must admit, for a giant the guy does have pretty good taste.

"Melody?"

I turned smiling as I recognized Cedric, who was standing by a group of friends. He quickly made his way over smiling the whole time.

"Well you got sorted I see," he said nodding toward my robes, "A Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, surprised me a lot." I said grinning, "My friends though both ended up in Gryffindor."

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said.

"No, don't worry about it. We've been through stuff like this before. So what class are you heading toward?"

"Transfiguration-" 

"Oh me to!"

"I know this is weird for me to ask," said Cedric looking down at me, "But are you a fifth year then?"

"Yes, though my two best friends are two years below me-"

"I was hoping you were my age." said Cedric before a blush started to show though in the dark light I wasn't really sure if it was my imagination or not, "That way at least we'd have classes together."

"Oh, well I guess I do." I said smiling at him. "At least then we'll get to be great friends."

"Yes, friends," said Cedric though his smile wavered slightly, "Would you care for me to escort you to our next class before we're late?"

"I'd love that." I said smiling as he took my arm leading me down the hallway.

Neat less to say about half the girl population here must have some serious crushes on him, for as we walked many girls were giving me some rather nasty looks. The guys on the other hand were giving me some strange looks, though the majority of them all were whispering every time we passed a corner.

"So what do you do when your not studying Cedric?" I asked him after a while, getting tired of the silence.

"Usually I practice Quidditch, or study in the library." he said smiling. "You?"

"Soccer- I mean football." I said to him though he just gave me a confused look.

"Oh, it's a muggle game where you kick a ball around and try to get it through a goal post." I explained smiling at him as we turned a corner.

"Oh sort of like Quidditch," he said though he still looked surprised, "Do you play Quidditch then?"

"Oh goodness no, I haven't even flew before." I said shaking my head madly.

"Well, we'll just have to change that won't we?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I asked though there was no time to reply as we entered the classroom.

Inside of the classroom was even more magnificent then I ever would have thought. McGonagall of course was sitting up at her desk, looking as much like a cranky old bird as ever.

Cedric led me over to a spare table sitting me down next to him. Pulling out my Transfiguration book I looked around edgily.

"Is she a hard teacher?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but don't worry. She isn't unusually cruel. I'll help you whenever you need it." he said smiling though that didn't make me feel much better.

Most of the class up until the end I spent trying to pretend like I knew what was going on. The only point in class where I really was freaked out was when we were supposed to practice a spell- _Eles Veracos. _Some stupid spell that was supposed to turn our chairs into puppies.

"I'm not sure about this." I said as Cedric put his, then my chair onto the table, "I haven't practiced spells like this in a very long time."

"Don't worry you'll do fine, just copy what I do-" he said raising his wand and moving it in slow motion muttering the spell.

A Dalmatian appeared causing me to forget my worry and to begin petting it as it whined slightly. "Oh Cedric! Its adorable!"

"Your turn." he said looking at me.

"I am not going to be able to do it-"

"Nonsense. Just try." he said looking at me determinedly.

Sighing I nodded my head raising the branch in the air. 'Oh this is foolish!' I thought before I muttered the spell.

There was a bright flash and everyone turned to our desk as nearly a dozen beagle puppies started running about.

"Uh oh!" I cried watching as some of the dogs scurried out of the classroom.

: ): ): )Puppies everywhere! Wonder what Kayla and Arden are up to? Please Review : ): ): )


	11. Chapter 11: Potion Fun

**A/N: Herbology- Icky huh? Well this takes place just after the puppy incident… Enjoy!**

**Oh yes, I don't own any of the H.P characters and I don't own any events or anything else Harry Potterish. Heehee, I actually did cut and paste that. **

**So on with the story!  
**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Eleven: Potion Fun  
_

**Kayla's P.O.V**

"ARDEN MAKE IT STOP!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

In truth though it was Arden's spell that made the vine grow so big, actually bigger then it should of. It was a simple growing spell- But by the way that things kept getting bigger and bigger- I knew it had to be Arden's power working its magic.

Sprout was practically having a nervous breakdown as she hurried us out of the greenhouse as the vine began to look rather reminiscent of a large green elephant.

Hurrying into the castle as Sprout screamed for some other teachers to help, I was just inside when a beagle came scurrying down the hallway.

"We're allowed to have puppies here?" I asked nodding toward the dog.

"Huh?" asked Arden before another five came running down the hall.

When the shouting started we looked to our right the way the dogs had come to see Cedric and Melody running down the hallway.

"CATCH THOSE DOGS!" Melody screamed.

Without even hesitating me and Arden ran after the dogs followed right by Neville Longbottom and some other kids from our class all of us running after the dogs.

It took nearly an hour of running about, diving, and a lot of scurrying to finally catch the dogs. By the time that was done all of us looked rather ruffled and our robes were torn in several places. Melody's hair was tangled all about her, Cedric's tie was askew and it seemed that Arden had scratched his glasses somewhere in the shuffle.

"Hopefully Hermione can fix them," he muttered taking them off as Melody put the dogs all in a sack.

"Probably will just curse them knowing her." I said shaking my head, "More often then not she's angry at you."

"Angry?" questioned Cedric though Melody merely shook her head.

"Long story." she said running her hands through her hair.

"What are you all doing in here?" asked Sprout coming in looking ruffled, before McGonagall came looking just the same.

The two teachers looked at each other before they both nodded and left the classroom.

"What was that about?" questioned Arden who looked as oblivious as I felt.

"No idea here," said Neville shaking his head.

"None over here either," said one the Hufflepuff girls.

"Mel, what the heck is up with the dogs?" questioned Arden turning to our blonde friend who was trying to keep the struggling bag from escaping her grasp.

"Well first, what were you guys doing out of class?" asked Melody.

"Spell gone wrong- Arden made a rather weird species of vine." supplied Neville as Arden blushed slightly.

"Melody turned a chair into a dozen or so puppies." said Cedric smiling.

"I told you I couldn't do it!"

"I don't mean it in a bad way Mel, it was bloody brilliant." said Cedric grinning as Melody blushed even more.

"Great first day and we're already getting into trouble!" I cried shaking my head.

We were safely able to go to our next class without having to see Dumbledore, since the teachers never really came back to get us. Sadly though that did mean that we were going to Potions, which was with the Slytherins.

At least halfway there we joined Hermione, Harry and Ron though Hermione was still giving Arden the silent treatment, even though he told her nearly a hundred times that he didn't read anything.

When we entered the classroom the first thing I noticed was that it was small, and slightly stuffy. Imagine a dungeon, which true to its nature sounded like there was a pipe somewhere dripping. It was cold, even colder then the hallway outside had been when we had come by earlier. Shivering I took a seat by Harry, just as a blonde came over.

It was pretty easy to guess who he was. Blonde, and looking slightly stuck up there was no one else that could have been more Draco Malfoyish. Though I must admit he was as handsome as he was in the movies- The rude mean air he had about him made that whole little fact fly out the window.

Harry was practically glaring at him as we shuffled about getting ready for class, though Draco seemed to be sneering even more giving Harry rather nasty looks, and muttering things to the two boys behind him.

"Who are they?" I asked pretending to be totally oblivious of the whole little nemesis part.

"Draco Malfloy and his cronies, they're Slytherins." said Harry, "And rather nasty people."

"We'll tell you sometime how bad." whispered Ron from behind me, before he went back to talking to Lavender- At least I think that's what her name is.

When Snape came in me and Arden had to keep from laughing. I knew he was fighting off the chuckles to just because of the little fact that his shoulders were heaving and he was turning a rather odd shade of red.

"Today class we seem to have some new students." said Snape as he neared the front of the classroom glaring at Arden. "It seems that some of our students want to have emotional outbursts during the start of our class. Ten points will be take off for that Mr.-"

"Kent sir. Clark Kent." said Arden before he began to laugh loudly.

By now I was quite sure I was going to get a bloody lip from biting down so hard. Mainly it was just because he looked so slimy- More so then even the actor in the move could pull off. I mean this guy actually looked as if he hadn't had a shower in the last century. He also had the longest hook nose in the world- It practically looked razor sharp at the end.

"Excuse me!" cried Snape glaring down at Arden, "Will that be yet another twenty points?"

"No sir, he meant no harm. That's his name truly. They messed it up when they moved him here." said Hermione before she turned to Arden giving him a glare.

Snape nodded though not before he took another thirty points from Gryffindor for Hermione's 'outburst'. Following that they told us to make a potion- Some weirdo one that had some name in Latin that I'm sure even Melody the language major 'well future one that is' couldn't even figure out.

While we were doing the potion though I don't know how it happened- Some comment that I didn't here was passed- Though in a moment Malfoy and Harry were practically at each others throats cussing like a sailor. I stopped my eyes wide the knife still raised that I was supposed to cut some bamboo roots with.

"What is your problem? Will you please go back to your seat Malfoy?" I hissed angrily at them.

"So this is the bloody yank. Tell me; is it true that your country is the fattest in the world? Or is it just you in particular?"

_**(A/N Kayla isn't fat! She's athletic, so she has muscle on her- But she is not fat.)**_

"Take that back Malfoy!" cried Harry angrily reaching for his wand.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I don't listen to prats. Besides if you get into a spat with him you might make his crush on you even worse," I said smiling sweetly at Malfoy, "I do believe also his two other boyfriends are to much for him to handle already. Look they're practically counting the seconds for him to come back over."

Indeed there was some truth in what I said, for Crabbe and Goyle (I had no clue which was which) were both looking over here from their table the dumb boy look on their faces as they watched Draco.

Malfoy gave a snort though he was to red in the face to even reply as he moved to his side of the room.

"Great Kayla, I would never have thought to call him gay." said Arden from behind me grinning.

"Oh he is impossible, no wonder you dislike him Harry," I said turning to my partner as Arden got a earful behind us by Hermione because he added to much powdery substance, "Not that I have anything against gay people- My best boy slash friend in seventh grade was gay-"

"Is alright Kayla, I never assumed that." said Harry smiling at me, "Though I will assure you that I am a 100 girl liker."

"Amen to that." muttered Arden from behind us.

"Ignore him, he loves to eavesdrop." I said smiling as Harry looked back at Arden again.

"I do- Uh oh…" cried Arden from behind us.

Twirling around, I gasped seeing Arden's cauldron. It was bubbling over, and steam seemed to be omitting from cracks that were now appearing in the side of his cauldron.

"Arden?" I cried throwing my arms up.

It was like the wand shop, but this time it was stronger. Gasping I watched as suddenly all of the cauldrons in the room started exploding- And the potion started to be sprayed on the now screaming students.

"Uh oh!" me and Arden cried as we were dragged out of the classroom by Hermione, Harry and Ron who looked just about as freaked as I felt. Even Snape was screaming as we left.

"This has been one great day," muttered Arden as we ran down the hall.

: ): ): )So, Potions class didn't go so well. Sorry if any characters are OOC, but I really don't think I have it in me too make Harry as shy around girls as he was in the book. That might take centuries for him to even flirt with poor Kayla! And Malfoy my be pretty bad later, forgive me for that. Even I wish the guy would do a three sixty and turn good. So Please Review :):):)


	12. Chapter 12: Wet Dreams of Another Kind

**A/N: Well I'm finally updating. Sorry it took so long, but since school started back up again it seems like all my free time went out the window… So on with the story…**

**Oh yes, I don't own any of the H.P characters and I don't own any events or anything else Harry Potterish. **

**So on with the story!  
**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Twelve: Wet Dreams of Another Kind_

**Arden's P.O.V**

"You two nearly blew up the Potions classroom." said Melody her voice shocked as she sat down on the bench her eyes wide in shock.

"Pretty much, how about you?" asked Kayla from her bent position as she took a sip of her beef potato soup.

"Yeah, how did Charms class go?" I asked though Melody paled terribly.

She sighed leaning her elbows against the table before she said anything, still as white as a ghost. "Let's just say I don't think I'll be going back there for a while."

"Ick, we haven't even gone to Care of Magical Creatures yet." I said shaking my head.

"Actually we might actually be successful in that class," said Kayla shrugging, "At least there is minimal wand waving."

Sighing we all went back to our food as Ron continued laughing, seeming to think something utterly hilarious.

"You three are worse then Fred and George." he cried nearly choking on his own tongue.

"Whose worse then us?" cried a red haired boy before a identical one came up behind him.

Kayla choked on her soup, though luckily Harry was there to pat her on the back so she didn't totally pass out then and there. She looked up at them wide eyed. "Your Fred and George?"

Lets just say Kayla loves those guys. They were two of her favorite characters from the book, mostly because they reminded her so much of us when we got angry at this one teacher- Well we were pretty mean to say the least. But someone had to get her back for doing that-

"Pleasure to meet you two. I've heard grand things about your work!" cried Kayla grinning madly.

"Glorious things?" questioned one of them. It could have been Fred or George, I have not a clue.

"Oh yes, I'm a big fan." she said grinning.

"Me to, do you have anything on sale now?" I asked grinning. Alright, so Kayla wasn't the only one who enjoys playing pranks.

"You two are horrible." said Melody laughing.

"We have some rather interesting toffees-"

"NO! You two go sit back down right this moment! I will tell your mother!" cried Hermione angrily from next to Melody.

"But-"

"Go! Or Iswere I'm going to beowling her-"

"Fine." said one at the same time another bent down and whispered, "Well bring some when the crank isn't around-"

With that the two left while Hermione was still fuming looking as if she had swallowed a lemon.

"Pranks you three really don't need to add to all your problems. Already with all that's happened I don't believe all of this will get by with just points being taken off, how did you do that all anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Uh..." said Melody though she was saved- Or rather we were saved by Dumbledore who came over.

"I'd like to have a word with you three." he said a rather odd twinkle in his eye.

"We're in for it. Hermione, please tell the funeral people I choose cremation." I whispered across the table before I followed the girl down the walkway between the tables after Dumbledore.

Everyone as usual was watching us. Probably we had turned into a rather interesting show over all the time that we had been here. Which wasn't all that long, but still we were like some odd show. Jeez, I'd rather be playing basketball right now.

So we followed him into the office in the back, one that had so many clocks you could practically feel you blood ticking along with them. It was quite annoying to say the least.

"So, it seems that your first day here hasn't been as successful as we would have hoped." said Dumbledore smiling as we all shook our heads.

"It was fun I guess," said Melody though she was still a rather light pink color, "But it is kind of embarrassing to mess up just about everything."

"I am sorry then that I must tell you three that you must continue your classes as scheduled." said Dumbledore. It was a short sentence but that was enough to send all of us into a fit of shock.

"Are you mad? We'll blow up the castle before we even get to go home!" cried Kayla though Dumbledore merely waved his hand.

"I have already thought up a plan to fight against that. You three need to learn patience to get rid or the emotions that cause your powers-"

"But what about when we cast spells? They're stronger then usual and usually get us into trouble that way to-" I started though Dumbledore again nodded his head.

"I thought up something for that to. You three will also have to trade your wands for these-"

He then brought out three lead wands. I looked at him like he was mad, well that at least was what I was thinking when I looked at him. Kayla had the same look on her face as Melody, both looking like he had just told us to do magic with a chicken feather.

"Is that lead?" questioned Melody though we all knew that answer anyway. We all did go to the same school before, and believe me you recognize the same material that you eat on everyday. Believe me, cafeterias get away with a lot of stuff.

"Yes, and also will take in more magic then you put out. It works as a dampener for you magic-"

"So we won't blow up anything anymore?" questioned Melody edgily. She of course I bet was praying that he would answer that with a good answer.

"Yes, though for how long these last I have no clue. After a while we'll have to change them, otherwise they will explode from the magic overdose." said Dumbledore.

"Well that's just great. Your saying we have our own personal lead bomb." I said shaking my head.

"Would so love to send one of those up Blondie's- Never mind-" said Kayla seeing the weird look both Melody and Dumbledore were giving her.

"You better not be talking about me Kayla or we are going to have a lot of problems when we get home." warned Melody though Kayla shook her head madly.

"No it's someone different- Think about it I bet you'll figure it out in a couple of minutes." I said smiling as Dumbledore shook his head.

"Well then I suggest you three get back to your tables-" said Dumbledore then turning to Melody, "And I might suggest that you eat at your own table once in a while. Some might see that as mutiny to sit at another table-"

"Don't worry, today was the last day I planned to eat there. Cedric already told me that it would be okay." said Melody before she left the room, me and Kayla shortly behind her.

"I bet one week she and the bloke are snogging in the broom closet." I said grinning at Kayla.

Rolling her eyes she said, "You underestimate our dear friend. I say by Sunday."

"Twenty galleons?"

"Agreed."

* * *

That night we spent the first night in our separate dormitories. We three though did agree to meet up the next morning before breakfast at our old dorm. Till then though we agreed to work on our nearly impossible homework, and try to get at least a shut eye of sleep. 

"Who the heck is supposed to know about this stuff?" cried Kayla from the coach as she looked over the essay criteria for some stupid essay we were supposed to write.

"I don't know- But I sure miss our homework from home." I said whining. Though to tell you the truth I wasn't even really trying- Ron let me borrow 'Quidditch through the ages' by Kenilworthy Whisp. Cool name I guess.

Sadly though it seemed Kayla saw the book. With a growl she snatched it out of my hands.

"Do you really think this book is better then your grades?"

"Yes definitely. It's a lot better then a C average." I said smirking as she growled again causing the fire in the fire pit to grow even larger, though I'm not so sure she noticed.

"Oh! You're impossible!" she said though a smile was going across her face, "This is a lot like us fighting at home isn't it?"

"Yeah, not much has changed. So on with that homework if your not going to give me back the book-" I said my voice pleading as I stared at the book.

"Nope. Not until all of this is completed. Otherwise I know Melody will have our head tomorrow morning."

"Can't she understand that we just aren't as smart as her?"

"Nope. And I seriously don't want the whole Great Hall to flood so lets get on with this."

"BUT I HATE HOMEWORK!"

"Well it isn't homework really- Since we aren't really at home-"

"Do you two want some help?"

We both looked up to see Hermione standing there smiling as usual.

"So Hermione deary, do you know what happened in 1616?"

She smiled slightly before like some sort of odd textbook she started naming off stuff and actually saying it like some odd essay, like a biography almost. Both me and Kayla were madly scribbling and by the end of it the whole parchment was full of writing.

Afterward I jumped up grinning madly before I grabbed her around the middle swinging her around singing, "I love you! You're a godsend!"

Kayla was laughing hysterically when I finally put Hermione down, her being the same shade as a cherry.

"Well I best go to bed." said Hermione before she hustled out of there nearly running up the stairway.

"What did I do?" I questioned looking down at Kayla who was looking at me amusement written all over her face.

"You are such a guy," she said rolling her eyes, "You wouldn't see something even if it was right in front of your nose."

"What?"

"Never mind. Goodnight Arden." she said getting up and heading toward the stairway.

"Nighty, night, Kayla dear!" I cried after her, picking up Quidditch through the Ages again.

"This sport rocks." I said after a while smirking as I thought over something that I knew I had to try out tomorrow…

* * *

The next morning when we met Melody she looked like a wreck. A serious wreck. I'm talking got no sleep type of wreck. Her hair looked totally soaked, though at least her clothes looked a lot dryer. Her eyes looked as if she'd been crying, though her whole face did look as if someone had shoved it in a cauldron full of water. 

"What the heck happened?" I asked gaping as I looked at her.

"Had some problems last night, that's all." she grumbled sitting down on the sofa of our living room.

"Some?" questioned Kayla sitting down next to her and grabbing a tissue from the dispenser on the coffee table.

"I had a bad dream." she muttered though it only caused me and Kayla to raise our eyebrows as she dabbed at the blonde girl's face.

"What about?" I asked leaning against the fire pit so that I could properly see Melody as she averted her eyes.

"A bad part of a movie we saw-"

"Let me guess, was it a Harry Potter Movie?" I questioned looking at Kayla who gave me a knowing look.

"Like the Goblet of Fire?" she asked smiling as Melody glared at us as we continued to smirk at each other knowingly.

"Was it the third task part? Let me guess, you saw Cedric die?" I said smirking slightly at her.

"Stop smiling! Its no happy matter! It really scared me!"

"That's because you're starting to care about him Mel."

"Am not!" she cried glaring at Kayla.

"I've got to agree with her. Admit it Mel, you couldn't live without him now."

"I've known him for two days-"

"Well three actually-" corrected Kayla though she only got a glare in return.

"How am I supposed to know then though? Besides the two of you haven't heard the worst part-"

"What?" I questioned grinning as she blushed horribly.

"Well, seeing as I got scared I sort of- Wet the bed-"

"You haven't done that for years though!" I said startled though she shook her head.

"Not like that."

Kayla and I looked at each other before we both burst out laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" she cried though it only made our laughter get slightly softer.

"How did you explain it to your housemates?" asked Kayla still grinning widely with amusement.

"Well the water all over the bed I didn't really have any liable excuses Kay, so I said that I had a little problem with a water spell-"

"They of course asked you why you did that in your bed." I said. She sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Can we just go to breakfast?" she asked though I was already laughing hysterically.

"Well she sure had one wet dream huh?" whispered Kayla to me as we went out through the portrait.

"I HEARD THAT!" said Mel from ahead of us, though we could barely hear her over our own laughing.

: ): ): )Sorry it took so long to update! Well please Read and Review, tell me if you like it or not: ): ): )


	13. Chapter 13: Hogsmeade and Frozen Rooms

**A/N: Sorry, had a big swim meet this weekend. Even with the big day off and everything I just didn't seem to find any time till now to update.**

**I'm super sorry; hopefully this being a Melody chapter will make up for it. **

**:):):):):):)Smiley Face Award I hereby acclaim goes to Ann, the most loyal reviewer a girl could ask for. :):):):):):)**

**Heehee, I told you I'd give you a award (F.Y.I Ann has reviewed everyone of my chapters, the only reviewer who has, and because of this she is super cool in my books)**

**And once again for what has to be the millionth time, I don't own any of the H.P characters and I don't own any events or anything else Harry Potterish. **

**So on with the story!  
**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Thirteen: Hogsmeade and Frozen Rooms_

**Melody's P.O.V**

Friday passed by rather quickly, mostly because Cedric dragged me from class to class with me nearly asleep on my feet. Trust me, I was feeling like the walking dead. Even with breakfast in me I felt like I had just run a marathon. Also the lectures that every single teacher seemed just overjoyed to give us were sort of bringing me down.

So by the time we reached the dorm room I had totally forgotten about meeting up with Arden and Kayla for homework, as we had planned that lunch time, and had fallen asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

Saturday morning I came down to breakfast to find the two of them waiting for me at the door, sly grins covering most of their faces. Kayla looked overjoyed about something, while Arden was just staring at me shaking his head.

"Well you don't waste any time do you?" he said grinning that sly grin of his.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked still in the dark as they both laughed shaking their heads.

"Oh deary, don't underestimate us. We know exactly what happened." said Kayla before she and Arden went into the Great Hall still snickering.

"What happened?" I asked though they were already at their seats. Shrugging I made my way to the Hufflepuff table where Cedric was already ladling out food for me.

Know the guy a little over three days and already he knows exactly what I like for breakfast. The guy is bloody observant, oh there I go again. For the past three days I've noticed my use of the word 'bloody' has almost multiplied. Oh bullocks.

"Thanks Cedric, so when are we going to this Hogsmeade?" I asked smiling as he dug into his eggs, making the whole thing gentleman like. I probably looked like a bloody monkey as I ate my waffle like things. Frankly I think they are a mix of waffles and pancakes- I still don't have the heart to ask on of the house elves what I always suffer every morning.

He smiled putting down his fork as he answered, as usual no food whatsoever in his mouth. Another gentleman like trait that annoyed me to no end- (though mostly because I never could act like that to save my life, even with me being the more mannered of my three friends), "Anytime you like really, mostly everyone goes down at noon."

"So pretty much when we are done with breakfast?"

"You could say that." he said grinning as I turned back to my food though as always I got distracted by one of the Hufflepuffs telling a joke, and as usual I almost made a complete fool of myself by choking on the wafcake (cool nickname eh?).

Choking Cedric patted my back though I was to busy trying to chew down the rebellious piece to notice. Well I guess I did notice, I mean he was rubbing my back.

"Thanks." I choked out when finally I won the battle, and my windpipe was freed once again.

"Didn't want to show a ghost around Hogsmeade, though anyway of going with you would be enjoyable." said Cedric though I merely rolled my eyes.

"You are such a flirt Cedric. No wonder half the girl population is watching you right now."

I started choking again as about twenty heads wiped around though I was still laughing even as Cedric led me out of the Great Hall shaking his head. He looked a little embarrassed, though I didn't know if it was over me having a outburst about all the googly eyed girls or because he had knocked a goblet of pumpkin juice over as he half catapulted out of the bench in shock.

I was still laughing even as we got outside though he tried to hush me looking rather ruffled.

"I can't believe you didn't notice them!" I cried shaking my head, tears coming to block my vision as I continued to shake from compressed laughter.

"I tend to block out things like that-"

I didn't hear what he said next, my laughing was too loud for my ears to catch anything. I'm pretty sure if a banshee came around the corner I would have drowned out even the highest of her shrieks.

Cedric didn't do anything but continue to shake his head as he led me by the arm toward the main gate, saying something along the lines of us going to Hogsmeade then. Mostly I think he just did this so we could get away from the main doors- The sound of heels on tile kind of hinted why.

The whole girl stockers coming just made it even more hilarious though I kept it to myself as I followed my dear friend who half dragged me all the way out of Hogwarts. Rubbing my eyes with my free hand we walked in silence all the way to the little village, luckily for my lungs sake this also meant that I was no longer acting like a rather psychotic hyena.

The minute we entered the little town I gasped. Sure it wasn't as big as Diagon Alley, but hey the place was cool. In a quaint sort of way.

I'm pretty sure Cedric didn't know what hit him as I sprinted toward a book store, his arm still attached to mine.

"Books! Heaven on earth!" I cried though not so loud as cause the shopkeeper to shush us or anything. I hate whenever old people do that to me, or Kayla. Usually it's Kayla though. Arden is a bloody lost cause.

"I'm guessing you like literature." said Cedric smiling as I looked along the spines of the books, my fingers light as I moved down the isles.

"Oh yes! Though mostly just books on history, or just plain great works. You know like Romeo and Juliet, or the Lord of the Rings trilogy and Har-" I stopped myself in the knick of time though mostly because of the way Cedric's face sort of changed to confusion.

"You haven't read Romeo and Juliet before?" I asked in surprise. He shook his head and I nearly gasped from shock, "Or the Lord of the Rings?"

Still he shook his head making me shake my own. "Oh my gosh you were deprived as a child. Those have to be the best works of all time- I would die if I could write as good as them-"

"You write brilliantly Mel-"

"Cedric these authors are better then brilliant. They spent years on just one book- Well in Tolkien's case. Romeo and Juliet is just a famous play, though brilliantly written all the same."

I stopped though suddenly smiling as I realized what I sounded like, shaking my head I looked up at Cedric who still had that confused look on his face, still one brow raised slightly barely even noticeable it you aren't up close.

"You've turned me into one of you British, listen to me Cedric you're making me have a bloody accent." I said laughing shaking my head, "And this has only been three days. Boy my stay here is going to be interesting. Pretty soon you're going to convert me to eating gravy on my fries-"

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind- Hey where is the novels section?"

* * *

I'm sorry to say I was just as hard on Cedric as I am on Arden. Don't really understand why though, I think it's just because we've become such great friends. In three days. Who would have guessed?

I mean the first time I see the guy I scream bloody murder and end up fainting in front of him. Now I'm almost physically never away from his side. The guy walks me to breakfast, to everyone of our classes, all the way back to lunch and then usually drags me to our afternoon classes. Then he drags me back to supper, then back to the dorm room for homework. Which he practically gives me all the answers on- Even with me trying to do it on my own and failing miserably.

Though even after all this I did find myself having him carry all the bags. He is such a gentleman though; he practically was taking things out of my hands whenever I tried to even carry anything.

So by the end of the day I was feeling just as tired as this morning, at least not any worse. And Cedric was looking like a buff man, with all those bags he was carrying. For a guy even that was a lot of junk. Most of it he bought me though. Useless stuff like novels I may never read, chocolate, and my all time favorite miniature statue of nightingale that actually flies around your hand magically when you set its pedestal on your palm.

By the time we stopped at the ice cream parlor I was exhausted. Not as exhausted though as to not notice a certain Chinese girl.

Cho Chang, the one girl I was certain was capable of killing me at that moment. Sure she had glared a lot before- But there was something in her slit like eyes at the moment we sat down that screamed 'avada kedavra'. Shaking my head I turned to watch Cedric who was totally oblivious once more, staring at the menu.

"Would you like to order?" asked a lady, most likely one of the servers in the small parlor. She hurriedly took our order scampering off.

"So what do you want to do after this? Go back to the castle?" asked Cedric.

"Sure I guess. Unless you want to do anything else?"

"No I think we've pretty much done everything that Hogsmeade has to offer- Though if you want we can do it again-"

"You're willing to carry those bags around the whole of Hogsmeade- _again?_" I asked smiling as he smiled slightly.

"Yes if you want to."

"Your too sweet for your well-being, you'd probably break your back if we did that again," I said laughing even with the glaring eyes on the back of my head, "Besides, I probably should go see Kayla and Arden- If they're back that is."

"Alright then, its settled. Though keep tomorrow night free."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

Cho didn't look any nicer even as were leaving- Once again together. She was practically sending death rays out of her eyes as we made our way out of the parlor. Only when I was safely back in the castle did I once again feel like my life was in danger.

Arden and Kayla were in our private dorm as I had suspected, bags and bags around them. Cedric left the bags on the floor and left, after having me promise to come down to dinner when I was done. Something else he said about ice cream not being a proper meal- Seriously he was acting like my mother.

Well Arden and Kayla both grinned at each other Kayla smirking terribly.

"So did you two have fun? We didn't see you in Hogsmeade at all." said Arden, his right eyebrow raised as he always did when he was hinting at something.

"Oh we spent most of the time in the bookstore-"

"The bookstore?" asked Kayla, "Wow I didn't take you as the rebellious type."

"I'm rebellious because I went into a bookstore?" I asked in confusion.

"That Cedric guy is really not a good role model for you." said Arden clucking his tongue, though not in such a bad criticizing way or with any sign of concern.

"Because he let me go into the bookstore?"

"Jeez, even I wouldn't do that in a bookstore."

"Alright what are you guys talking about? Because I'm certain we aren't on the same track-"

"You snogging the Hufflepuff silly-"said Arden like I was dumb.

"EXCUSE ME! YOU THINK ME AND CEDRIC-"

I jumped to my feet in protest but they both looked at with surprised.

"So you didn't make out with the boy?" asked Kayla in shock.

"No! We're just friends!"

"So I take it you two weren't in a broom closet last night? We both thought that was why you weren't here." said Arden though he didn't look as relieved as I would have thought. Actually he looked rather happy sending a side look to Kayla who looked slightly moody all of a sudden.

"Of course not! I just fell asleep-"

I stopped though when some interaction went on between the two of them. Kayla took out a pouch from her pocket and threw it at Arden who caught it with his awesome reflexes.

"What-" I started but Kayla scowled ignoring me.

"You couldn't have been ultra bad for once. Arden the bets still not over." said Kayla glaring slightly at Arden who shrugged.

"Twenty-four hours left. Getting nervous?" questioned Arden.

"She'll come through-"

"Alright I don't even want to know what's going on- I'm leaving." I said getting up.

Turning I made my way to the door but not before putting two and two together.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU TWO DIDN'T MAKE A BET!"

"Busted." said Arden right as Kayla looked at me innocently. She then glared at Arden before ducking behind the couch with him as water flew out of my hands soaking the coach.

"Two can play at that!" cried Arden laughing as he emerged, his head and shirt seemingly soaked.

Suddenly he sent out a vine which whipped around my legs tripping me.

"How did you do that!" I cried in surprise.

"You missed a lot. He did the same thing to Malfoy earlier-" said Kayla before she raised her arm- "He watch this!"

Suddenly flame shot out of her hand into the fireplace burning up the logs. When it was barely a shimmer it burst to life turning into two people dancing.

We all watched the dancing flames, which were literally dancing. They looked like ballerinas if I had to guess, and even the girl had a tutu-

"Oh great. I don't see you guys for less then twenty-four hours and you three get new powers. Just great!"

Screaming this I gasped as the whole room froze. Even our feet. Tugging I realized I was stuck, my shoes were laced, and tight on my feet as I wore them often because they didn't make my feet look so big. So they were a size smaller then usual.

So I was completely stuck standing a foot or so from the door. Kayla who had been kneeling near the fire had her hands frozen to the ground, as well as her legs. Arden was halfway standing and therefore looking as if he were ready to fall on his face.

"Great, now what are we going to do?"

: ): ): )Sorry it took so long to update again! Well please Read and Review: ): ): )


	14. Chapter 14: Frozen Jungles

**A/N: Sorry! I'm horrible! Absolutely horrible! It took me like forever to update… I know there is seriously no excuse for it. I am bad. **

**Okay now that that is said once again for what has to be the millionth time, I don't own any of the H.P characters and I still don't own any events or anything else Harry Potterish. **

**So on with the story!  
**

_"Wishes are sometimes better left unsaid"_

_Chapter Fourteen: Frozen Jungles_

**Arden's P.O.V**

"This has to go on your top three brilliant mistakes." cried Kayla who looked like she was trying to yank her hands out of the thick ice covered floor.

"Sorry, I really didn't know this would happen," said Melody her voice quivering slightly as she looked about her, "I'm really sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it Mel, we'll get out of this." I said tugging again though that only made me feel even more like I was falling over.

Melody looked like she was ready to faint, which wouldn't have been a good idea as she was standing up and fainting on your feet with your feet stuck in six inch ice probably wouldn't be that great of an idea. Kayla looked just plain irritated and was still tugging away at her hands that were stuck in the ice. Though I probably would be trying to get out of the freezing ice to if it weren't for the face that I couldn't truly move my legs without pulling some muscles this way or that rather painfully.

"HELP! WE'RE STUCK ON A FLOOR OF ICE!" I shouted though Kayla just glared at me.

"No one can hear you dimwit. This is a magical castle-" she said though stopped as soon as Kayla began shouting.

"HELP! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO BE A FROZEN POPSICLE!"

"Melody calm down, no one is going to turn into a frozen popsicle." said Kayla her voice fighting to sound calm as she began to tug even more forcefully on the ice binds that kept her hands stuck to the ground.

Melody now I was sure was crying, and Kayla didn't look very far from it. Shaking my head I looked about for some means to get us out of this.

"Hey we're wizards right? Why don't we just use our magic?"

"May I remind you that our wands aren't on us," said Kayla as if I had said yet another dumb thing, "They're frozen in our robes over there-"

"But mine isn't!" cried Melody reaching into her pocket.

"Oh! Don't do anything!" I cried shaking my head at her as she raised the lead wand.

"Good point, we don't want us ourselves to be turned to ice sculptures. Toss it to Arden." said Kayla as Melody nodded throwing the wand to Arden, missing by at least a foot.

"Oh god we are going to die!" screeched Melody before she began crying into her robe sleeve.

"Nonsense," I said sending out a fine catching the wand, "You only missed by a little."

Taking the wand in my hand I looked at Kayla, "Well what the heck am I supposed to do?"

"Say the Flemaro spell!" said Kayla. (A/N No clue what spell makes fire bare with me here)

"_Flemaro!_" I cried.

Actually nothing happened for a moment. The next we were in almost a frozen jungle, and Kayla was now screaming from frustration as she looked at the plants that now incased all of her body.

I even spotted a few ferns as I looked about.

"All right, we are screwed." I said though this only caused Melody to scream and sob, while Kayla looked as if she was ready to kill me.

"Great work! Great! What the heck are we going to do now? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ARDEN-"

"Hey is everything okay in there?" shouted a voice from the other side of the portrait doorway.

"HELP WE'RE IN TROUBLE! PLEASE HELP!" cried Melody through her tears.

"I can't open the door!"

"THE BOTTOM IS FROZEN SHUT! YOU'LL HAVE TO GET HELP!" shouted Kayla.

"How- Alright I'll be right back Kayla!"

The voice left and I was left staring at Kayla.

"No one could hear us then?" I asked smirking, "Or is the fact that your voice so high that it brakes that certain rule?"

"Oh shut up." she said moodily. I'm quite sure she would have gone off in a huff if she could have.

"Good, we're saved." said Melody smiling.

It took nearly twenty minutes for whoever it was to get through the door. Turned out that it had been Harry, Hermione, and Ron who had found us. All three of them had gone in search of us when we hadn't arrived on time for dinner. Hermione the minute she came in had her mouth open in surprise whiled Dumbledore moved about undoing both mine and Melody's spells.

"How did you do it?" she cried in surprise.

"It wasn't as hard as you would have thought." I said smiling up at her as she helped me to my feet as the ice unfroze.

She looked up at the many flowers that littered the ceiling, "Who did that."

"Oh- That was my bad. Melody did the floor." I said smiling as Hermione nodded.

"Interesting- I've never read about any witch or wizard who was able to do such a thing." she said very suspiciously turning to me with a inquiring look.

"Yes it is isn't it?" I said smiling as I went over to Kayla to help her up.

"Oh you stupid nitwit!" she cried scratching her arms. I grinned seeing the stinging nettle. "I'm so going to make sure you pay for this for the rest of your life!"

"It was mostly my fault Kayla-"said Melody though Kayla merely shook her head.

"Lets just get to the med wing thingy, I seriously still can't feel my hands, though I guess movement is a good sign."

"I'll make sure you get there safely." said Harry taking her by the arm his green eyes sparkling from behind his glasses.

"Alright then, Hermione would you care to escort me then?" I asked smiling down at the mousey haired girl.

"Fine," she said though the suspicious look still had not left her face, "Come'n Melody I expect you need to be looked at as well."

"Alright- Ron, is there anyway you can go talk to Cedric for me? Tell him I'm really sorry and that I'll be back to the dorm room as soon as I can?" asked Melody as Ron merely shrugged a shoulder.

"I'll try- He might be back at the dorm by now-" said Ron but he nodded anyway hurrying off down the hallway.

"Great, we're going back to the med wing-"

"Infirmary-"

"Whatever Hermione, the point is that we are going back there again." I said shaking my head.

"Something tells me this won't be the last time." said Kayla shaking her head as she stared at her pale white hands.

: ): ): )Sorry its sort of short! Well please Read and Review: ): ): )


End file.
